Acceptance
by nurscutiz
Summary: Noah Puckerman, the number one badass of McKinkey high school, has eyes for a quiet, traumatized Blaine Anderson who has a bad past. The story revolves around accepting of both their pasts and problems. Noah/Blaine love story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'd like to introduce to you guys, our newest member, Noah Puckerman. I'm sure some of you guys know him from football," announced Mr. Shue.

"Hi," Noah said while wearing a badass face. He did not want the glee club to ruin his reputation as the number one badass of McKinley, but the glee club needed more members to compete in sectionals and Finn literally dragged him into auditioning. Apparently, he convinced Noah that they needed a voice like his to win. Well, obviously it was not entirely because Finn said his voice was the key to winning Sectionals that year. He was not stupid, okay maybe academically. But he was not that naive to believe that the glee club was going to win because of him being in the team. There was something that made him want to join. Finn knew him well enough.

"You can take a seat Noah. Now," "It's Puck," Noah interrupted Mr. Shue before grabbing a seat next to Finn. "Okay, Puck. Now, let's begin our lesson."

Blaine was puzzled, he had not seen Noah around before, " You know that guy?"

"Yeah, he's like one of the popular guys in school, well, when he IS in school that is. He usually gets suspended for a couple of weeks or gets sent to Juvi for doing stuff," Santana explained.

"Oh," Blaine nodded. "And by the way, he's playing on our team. So if you don't want him to think you're interested in him or something, you should really stop staring." Blaine turned to look at Santana, dumbfounded. "Unless you are," she added and gave Blaine a bitchy smile. Blaine looked at Noah and then at Santana and then back at Noah. He could not believe what she just said, he was still trying to process the information

So, he's gay? And he's also popular? What's with the badass attitude? What did he do to always get suspended and be sent to Juvi? Why am I so concerned about him? Shit! I have to snap out of it. Oh shit, he's looking in my direction, I have to pretend to listen to Mr. Shue. "Blaine?" "Uh, yes Mr. Shue?" He's head shot up, and he looked at Mr. Shue like he'd seen a ghost.

"Can you tell me, one way people express love for one another?" "What? LOVE Mr. Shue…Um?'

Oh damn, I'm so making a fool of myself right now. Relax Blaine, it's just a simple question. No need to panic.

Blaine closed his eyes shut for a second and calmed himself down. "By doing something, like…singing?" "Yes, I hope you're paying attention Blaine because I have an assignment for you guys this week. I'm not just talking about love, I'm talking about expressing your feelings for someone or something. I want all of you to find a song that expresses how you feel about someone or something, it can be anything. Your boyfriend, girlfriend, your pet or your car… whatever. You can even write your own song, if you'd like."

Rachel was thrilled, she knew what song she liked to sing because she recently wrote a song about how she feels about her…headband. "It's called, My Headband."

She began singing her song and when she ended her performance, everyone was utterly speechless, even Mr. Shue. Nobody applaud, except for Brittany.

Noah felt like the whole thing was stupid and he was starting to regret joining glee club, almost.

"Okay! Rachel, your singing was great. Thank you." Just as finished talking, the bell rang, everyone stood and left the room, ignoring the fact that Rachel was still rambling about her knew song she planned on performing the next glee practice, called, Only Child.

A few textbooks dropped out of Blaine's locker as he was searching for his calculator which he really needed to do his assignments that day. "Shit!" He cursed. It had been a bad day for him. First, he forgot to bring his hair gel, causing him to have to constantly tuck his stubborn curls aside.

Next, he embarrassed himself in glee practice. Now, his locker just seemed to have shrunk after the summer break, his books and papers kept falling out. Maybe, he's just too lazy to clean and organise his locker. While Blaine was still searching for his calculator, someone helped pick up all his books that were on the floor.

"Yes!" Blaine said in celebration under his breathe. "I see you've found your…calculator," Noah looked at what Blaine was holding in his hand. "Here, I'm sure you don't want to lose your books too, right?" Noah said teasingly.

Blaine replied, "Yes, I mean no, I don't. Thanks." He took the books from Noah's hands and placed them neatly in his locker. He closed it and looked at Noah, he was still standing there, watching Blaine's every move. Then Noah finally spoke, "I guess you really weren't paying attention in glee practice were you? I'm Noah. And you're Blaine…Anderson, right?"

"I was. I know. And how do you know my name?" Blaine was not sure if he should talk to Noah. Wasn't he like, supposed to be mean? He's a bad influence, but he kinda seems friendly.

"I have my resources…I know I shouldn't tell you this but I kinda stole your file from the drawer in the school's records drawer in the basement. So basically I know everything about you," admitted Noah. "What? Why would…So you know where I live?" Blaine stammered.

"Hey, dude. Relax. I'm only joking," Noah slapped Blaine's shoulder, he realised he had scared the crap out of Blaine. That was really mean. "Why would you do that?!" "Look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to be…Alright, alright that was RALLY mean and I owe you an apology. Why don't I buy you a cup of coffee, to make it up to you?" Noah thought, this was he's chance.

Blaine was hesitant. What if this was another one of his jokes? What if it was a trap? He sounded sincere and also willing to make up for what he's done. It's just coffee, what could happen? "Fine," Blaine finally answered. Noah grinned slyly and it looked somewhat, adorable to Blaine. Blaine tried not to laugh, oh my god, too cute!

Noah led the way, Blaine followed behind. "So, you have a car?" Blaine asked, he just remembered that his dad sent him to school that day, "my motorcycle is still at the tyre shop. I'm supposed to get it this afternoon." "Yup, we can take my car to Lima Bean. Then, I can send you to the tyre shop afterwards, to get your motorcycle." Blaine nodded, " I suppose, since you owe me that much."

"Anything for my hot new friend," Noah answered looking back to catch a glimpse of Blaine's reaction.

He thinks I'm hot. Cool, no wait not cool. He's the number one badass, I'm sure that this is just the way he talks. "You coming, Blaine?" "Yeah, yeah. Coming." Blaine quickened his pace, and found himself, walking beside Noah.

They headed towards the Lima Bean, as soon as they got settled in Noah's car. It seemed new, not what he expected. Blaine wondered if Noah's family was poor, is that why he stole from banks and so all those stuff that Blaine heard he had done? God, why does he even care? Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and looked outside the window. He barely knew the guy and he's sitting in his car. It was too late, he couldn't change his mind now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The newly acquainted friends were drinking coffee at the Lima Bean that afternoon. Blaine found out that Noah basically knew everything there is to know about him.

Blaine was surprised, someone like Noah knew so much about him. It was obvious he did some research on Blaine before they even friends. Friends? There's no way their friends. Who wants to be friends with a nerd like himself? Blaine thought. It was freaky, yet flattering at the same time to have someone not related, know you so well.

What does Noah really want? Why does he have to know so much about me? "So, what's the catch here? Obviously, you want something from me right? And how come you know so much about me? …I'm very certain, you have an…ulterior motive for bringing me here," rambled Blaine, trying to make it sound less like an interrogation.

"Woah, woah. Chill dude, I swear there's no catch. But you're quite right, I do happen to have an ulterior motive," Noah surrender.

"You really think I'm that clueless? You drove me all the way here to buy me a cup of coffee and then you tell me that you have other reasons for bringing me here," Blaine panicked and he was about to stand up and leave but Noah stopped him, "You really have to idea, Blaine."

"What?"

"Please, sit down, let me explain," Blaine did not get up from his chair, instead he relaxed a bit.

"The truth is that, I like you. I really really like you. That's why I asked you out for coffee, because…I know you love coffee." "You're freaking me out right now," said Blaine in a serious tone. "I'm not playing some kind of sick game to make you go out with me, I swear. I just wanted you to know that I'm not the kind of guy, everyone think I am."

Blaine thought for a second, he needed time to think about what Noah said. He has to make a decision quick, but he did not want Noah to be upset. "Honestly, I don't …I'm not ready."

Noah gently touched Blaine's hand, he smiled and leaned in closer a few inches towards Blaine and said softly, "It's okay. But don't think that I will give up that easily." Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat, and slowly pulled his hand from under Noah's hand. "I think we better go now. The tyre shop closes at 7 today and it's getting late. I have to get home or my mum will be worried."

They both stood up and headed towards the door. Noah happened to be staring at Blaine's ass as he followed from behind. As soon as they walked out of the place, Noah commented on Blaine's ass and told him how sexy it looked. Blaine shrugged at those words and he walked faster to the car. A shiver went down his spine, it made him touch the back of his neck. He is going to have to get used to that.

During Algebra the next day, Blaine heard shouting and banging on the lockers. They were coming from outside the classroom. It sounded like someone was getting beaten up and then he heard a teacher shouting, trying to break the fight. It sounded like Coach Beiste. "It must be Noah," Blaine thought. He was always getting into trouble. Blaine shook his head and ignored the whole incident, it was embarrassing to know that someone who always creates trouble, has fallen in love with you.

Later that day, during a free period, Blaine heard someone calling him as he was walking along the hallway to find his friend, Tine. They had planned to hang out and work on their glee assignment for the week together.

"Hey, Blaine. Wait up!" Blaine turned around and saw that Noah was running trying to catch up. Blaine sighed.

"I was wondering if you could help me with some algebra assignment, I know you're very smart, please. It's due today." "Why should I help you Noah?" Blaine crossed his arms. "Dude, what's with the cold shoulder? What did I do?"

"Don't pretend Noah, I know you got into trouble earlier, for fighting with someone. Luckily, Coach Beiste was around to stop it. Clearly, you don't deserve my help," Blaine said and looked away. "Huh? I have NO idea what you're talking about. I did no such thing. I was in history lesson in the third level, didn't even know there was a fight going on here."

Blaine was shocked, "well I, I guess I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you." He felt so embarrassed and stupid to say those things to Noah without any prove.

"It's fine, but really harsh though. I'm kinda hurt…" Noah tried to seem hurt, he placed his hand on his chest over his heart and then pout his lip. He looked like an adorable, sad puppy.

"Oh, alright, I guess I COULD help you with algebra, to make it up to you." Noah smirked, "thanks dude." He patted Blaine on the shoulder. "So how about the choir room? It's nice and quiet." Blaine gave Tina a quick text to cancel their plans, and then he and Noah went to the choir room to complete Noah's Algebra assignment.

***  
"So, x is equals to two or negative three. Understand?" "What? There are two answers to one question? That's stupid." "It's algebra and it's not stupid. You just need to practice." Noah scratched his head, "Okay, if you say so. Besides, you're the genius here," Noah gave in.

Blaine blushed. "ANYWAY-"

"Can we like take a break for a minute? My brain is wrecked." Noah frowned. "Sure," replied Blaine, he wiped away the writings on the whiteboard and took a seat at the piano. "You know how to play? The piano I mean," Noah began a casual conversation. He closed his textbook and walked over towards Blaine.

"Yeah, but I prefer the guitar, I guess it's more…ME." Blaine pressed the keys, playing a simple tune. "Cool." Noah sat beside him, they were sitting very close. Too close, Blaine thought.

He cleared his throat and looked down on the keys.

"Can you teach me?"

"What? The piano?" Noah nodded.

"Okay, I guess I can teach you the basics. Um…put your fingers like this on that end, yes like that. Then, press down the keys one by one from the left." Noah followed Blaine's instructions and pressed the keys one by one. "That's G…A, B, C, and…no, you have to put your fingers on the keys, like this." Blaine positioned Noah's hand correctly, touching his hand gently. Blaine leaned in closer to do so. Noah grinned. He breathed in quite loudly. Blaine smelled nice, he wondered what soap he uses. He smelled so sweet, like sunflowers.

Blaine suddenly realised he was over-stepping. "Oh, sorry," he apologised and let go of Noah's hand. "It's fine." They both looked at each other for a moment, their faces only a few inches apart. Blaine blinked out of the trance, he looked away and stood up. "Um, we better continue with your assignment. It's almost the next period," he spoke too fast. Noah stared at Blaine, as Blaine walked over to the whiteboard. He held Noah's paper in his hand reading the next question and then writing down the steps on the whiteboard. His heart was racing and he didn't know why he felt that way. It felt nice. It felt like something he never experienced before.

Noah's eyes were filled with lust, he could not resist taking his eyes off Blaine. He truly wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend, now. More than ever. The way Blaine looked at him says it all. He felt it too. And he's going to do all he can to make that happen. He just needed to spend more time with him and woo him 'til Blaine belongs to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third Chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 3

The days went by slowly and soon it was Friday. Noah and Blaine had spent a lot of time together in the choir room, during the free periods. Blaine helped Noah with his Algebra assignment and they completed it quite fast actually, it turned out that Blaine was a great teacher. The perfect teacher, especially for Noah. Noah listened to every word he had to say and managed to pay attention unlike with his usual teachers. It was like Noah was hypnotised under Blaine's spell.

Noah made sure he and Blaine spend as much time together, so that Blaine learnt that he's not as mean and bad as many people see him as. He even asked Blaine to tutor him in History, then Geography the next day. They were too busy studying that they completely forgotten about their glee assignment for the week.

At least Blaine had forgotten but the truth was, Noah already had a song prepared. He decided he was going to sing and express his feelings for Blaine in front of the people in glee club, that would probably make Blaine embarrassed but it would be worth a shot at capturing his heart. He wanted to show it to everyone. Surely, a popular guy like him will get all the support he demanded to get what he wants.

Mr. Shue walked into the choir room just as everyone were taking their seats, "alright guys, who's first to 'sing their heart out' for us today?"

Noah immediately raised his hand up, "can I go first, Mr. Shue?"

"Sure," replied Mr. Shue as he took a seat at the corner, in the first row. Noah took his guitar from the piano bench and stood in the middle of the choir room. Blaine's eyes grew wide. Something was up, he could feel it.

Noah didn't take his eyes off Blaine, as he spoke, " So, I chose a SONG to express how I feel, for someone very special. He's the reason I joined glee club. Listen up, Blaine Anderson, because I mean every word of it."

"What?!" (Please don't, not here…) Blaine mouthed out towards Noah. Noah just smiled and began strumming his guitar.

Almost straight away, Blaine knew what song he had chosen. He wanted to leave the room but Santana stopped him, "you better stay put hobbit, or I'll go all Lima Heights on you."

Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat.

_I don't know, if you're ready to go, where I'm willing to take you go._

_I will feel every inch of your skin and you know I can rock your world._

_I won't be the cold in the storm you're looking for_

_I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down_

_I don't mind if you lie in my bed,_

_We can stay here forever now._

_Ooohh [The New Directions except Blaine joined in]_

_Turn off the lights, take off your clothes, turn on the stereo._

_Ooohh_

_Give up the fight, I'm in control, why don't you let it go?_

_Yeah, I want to know you inside out_

_I'll spend my life trying to figure out_

_Just close your eyes and shut your mouth_

_And let me kiss you inside out_

_I don't care if you steal all my air_

_We can breathe in together as one_

_It's alright, if you're here every night_

_Waking up with you in the sun_

_We start with an hour and we finally waste the day_

_Kicking back with the love we found_

_I don't if stay in my bed_

_We can stay forever now_

Blaine looked around the room. He was shocked. Everyone knew. They were singing and some kept looking at him, trying to get a reaction from him. Especially Santana, she knew from the beginning.

Finn was the one who asked Noah to join, so he kinda used Blaine as bait to get a new member. Blaine was going to kill Finn, but deep inside he didn't feel like it. He likes Noah, he likes it when they hung out during his free periods. He's really sexy too. His voice is amazing, very intoxicating.

_Let me love, let love you, let me love you babe (x4)_

_I don't mind, if you lie in my bed_

_We can stay here forever now_

Blaine has fallen for Noah and it's about time because as soon as Noah finished the song, he was standing in front of Blaine. He took his guitar off his shoulder and put it down on a chair next to Blaine.

Slowly, Noah bent down to Blaine's face and leaned in closer, kissing Blaine slowly on the felt like everything were in slow motion, Blaine thought. He melted into the kiss and when they came apart Blaine was breathless, he forgot to breathe.

His first kiss…

They both sighed in contentment. Santana broke the silence just to say sarcastically, "finally!" Like a week was not short enough.

Everyone laughed, even Noah. He had been waiting for that moment, ever since Finn told him about Blaine about a month ago. He had been doing his research ever since. Stalking him was more like it.

"Alright, let's continue. Who's up next?" Mr. Shue intruded the moment and everyone sprung back to reality. They were all consumed by the romantic scene. Noah sat down beside Blaine and they tangled their fingers firmly together. They could not stop smiling and staring at each other, catching a glimpse at each other's lips.

Blaine blushed when Noah whispered, "so, will you be my boyfriend?" into his ear. He nodded and blush a deeper shade of red when Noah smiled. Neither of them paid attention to Tina, Artie or Finn singing after that. Their minds were busy soaking up what had happened.

After glee practice that day, Noah and Blaine finally had a chance to talk and discuss what it meant for their relationship.

They stayed in the choir room as everyone else had gone home.

Noah borrowed Blaine's phone to change Blaine's relationship status in his Facebook account. Blaine thought it was alright since many already knew. He also thought it was cheesy and romantic in a way.

"You have a wonderful voice, and I didn't know you could play the guitar," Blaine began their conversation, it was all new to him. He did not really know what to say. "Thanks, but it's not as wonderful as yours."

"Don't say that, I think it's unique and…Sexy."

"Really?" Blaine nodded, he really meant it. That made Noah blush, Blaine thinks his voice is sexy. He never had someone telling him that. Especially someone he really cared about.

"Um…realised, we haven't had a proper date SO I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, tomorrow." Noah suggested. "If you want to. I mean, I'm fee tomorrow…Okay!" Blaine smiled, that sounded like a great idea. Means more time together. He felt safe and happy around Noah, even though he was hesitant about hanging out with him at first because he thought Noah was a bad influence. But after learning more about him, Blaine found out, he was actually a sweet guy and very romantic, in a way.

"So, I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow morning," Noah decided and took Blaine's hand, before leading him out of the room. They walked out to the car park together, their hands still linked. Noah gave Blaine one last kiss on the lips before letting Blaine leave first, on his motorcycle. Then Noah drove off in his car. His favourite classic love song was playing, he sang along to it on the way home. He smiled smugly at the thought of Blaine's lips on his. His planned had worked and he was glad.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please feel free to review and voice your own opinions as I can use some inspiration. I will update at least once a week. The song I had chosen Noah to sing was KISS YOU INSIDE OUT by Hedley. Actuallly thought of using the song as a title but didnt go for it. What do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as Blaine arrived home in his motorcycle, his mother opened the front door.

"Blaine, where have you been? I called, but you didn't pick the phone. I thought glee ended hours ago."

"Mum," Blaine answered, a little shocked. He paused, thinking of what to say," I was in school, with some friends."

"Who? I called Tina and Finn, they said they were at home already. I asked where you were, and Finn just said you were hanging out with some guy. What was his name?"

"Noa…Um, Puck?"

"Yes, that's it. What were you boys staying back in school for?"

"Nothing, just hanging out for a bit, that's all."

"So, it's true…?" Blaine's mum narrowed her eyes at him.

Blaine was confused. He walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge, he felt so thirsty after a long chat with Noah that afternoon. "What's true?" He asked, and then gulping down a quarter of the bottle of water.

"That you were HANGING out with your BOYFRIEND?" His mum said teasingly. Blaine chocked on the water, making him cough. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at him, open mouthed.

His mum giggled, "So? When do I get to meet this, Puck boy? What is he like?"

"Mum, please. We haven't even had a proper date yet, and his name is Noah. He's …sweet." Blaine grinned, just the thought of Noah made him so happy. He blushed, realizing that his mum was looking at him teary eyed. She's glad her son looked so excited. It had been awhile she saw him smile that way ever since he came out to her and her husband, things were kind of rough for him. He had to face the bullies in his old school just because he was gay and the way he dressed somewhat intimidated them. Blaine used wear bowties and clothes with bright colours that expressed his vibrant personality. Unfortunately, it attracted the wrong attention from his previous school, which caused him to end up living in hell every day. All his parents want now, were to see him happy again, be the person he was but keep his clothes a little discrete.

Blaine pretended to clear his throat and changed the subject, "Um, dad's not back yet?"

"Oh, not yet. But he'll be home soon. So…why don't you head upstairs, take a shower and then I'll call you down when your dad comes home. So we can have dinner together," she replied as she set the table and smiled lovingly.

Blaine took a quick shower and got out of the bathroom when his mum called him down.

"Blaine…Dinner's ready!" His mum shouted from downstairs. He threw the towel he was using to wipe his hair dry onto the bed and scrambled downstairs, stopping halfway when he heard the doorbell. His parents were not expecting anyone, were they? Because he only had his boxers and a grey shirt on. Halfway down the staircase, he bent down to spy and see who was at the door. His mum opened the door and Blaine saw a tall guy in black leather jacket and black jeans with a Mohawk standing at the doorstep. Immediately, Blaine ran back up to his room and got into a pair of jeans. "What is he doing here? Why didn't he call first? Oh, my phone! Where's my phone? Damn it!"

Blaine's mum looked curiously at Noah, "Yes?" She said after looking at him from top to bottom.

"Oh, good evening Mrs. Anderson. I'm Noah Puckerman, Blaine's fr…"  
"You're Blaine's boyfriend. Oh come in, we were just going to have dinner. Please, join us?" Noah gave a surprised look. "Wh…Um, actually I was just here to pass Blaine his pho…"

"My phone!" Blaine exclaimed, as he came quickly down the stairs almost missing a step and falling face first. His mum was shaking her head. "How many times have I told you Blaine? Do not RUN when you're coming down the stairs," she said and then she turned to Noah with a big smile, "He's really clumsy sometimes." "Mum…" whined Blaine.

"So, will you join us, for dinner?" Mrs. Anderson repeated her question.

Noah looked at Blaine who was just staring at him blankly. Blaine could not believe the way his mum was acting. They just became an item and his boyfriend was already invited for dinner. He felt like hinting Noah to say "No" but it was not up to him. If his boyfriend felt comfortable about the idea then he will accept that.

Noah smiled back at Mrs. Anderson and reacted. "Sure, I would love to Mrs. Anderson" "Great! Come in." Mrs. Anderson gestured Noah to walk in towards the dining table, "Honey, we have a guest!"

Mr. Anderson stood up and greeted Noah with a firm handshake, Noah responded not wanting to make the man wait, "Noah Puckerman."

"Ah…So you're the boy who I heard has been spending a lot of time with my son lately?"

"I guess so," Noah looked at Blaine, have Blaine been talking about him to his parents? Blaine just shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing. I'm not surprised. You're a good looking boy." Noah beamed. "Thank you sir." "Well now, have a seat. Let's eat, the food won't taste as good when it's all cold."

Noah took a seat beside Blaine as Mrs. Anderson came back from the kitchen, where she went to get another set of plate and utensils for Noah.

They began eating and chatting about their day. Noah learnt that Blaine's mum is a teacher but not in McKinley and his dad is a businessman. That explained the suit he was wearing, Noah thought, he must have just came back from work. "Thanks, for returning my phone, I thought I lost it, almost died," Blaine whispered to him as he was leaning sideways towards Noah. "No problem, but I think you're a little exaggerating…just a little," Noah whispered back at Blaine, jokingly. Blaine gave him a nudge at his ribs, just enough to make him bounce in his seat and chuckle softly.

It caught M. Anderson's attention. He realised the boys seemed like they were having fun. So he deliberately asked Noah a question, because he wanted to know if Noah was serious about his son, "So, how long have you two been together?" "Dad?" Blaine shot his dad a 'really?' expression.

"Well, since a few hours ago actually," answered Noah honestly. Mr. Anderson just nodded and commented, "I see. So what do you think of my son?" Blaine cringed at the question. He felt a hand grabbing his hand and squeezing it under the table. Noah looked at him and smiled. Blaine smiled back. Noah answered, "I think he's smart, adorable, responsible, kind hearted and the most amazing guy I've ever met." Noah looked at Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, not letting of Blaine's hand.

"I'm glad to know that you care about my son that means a lot to my wife and I. You seem like an honest boy. I just hope you won't disappoint or hurt Blaine, in ANY way." "I won't," said Noah confidently, he was going to make sure about that.

"Do you really mean what you say, about me just now?" Blaine asked as he sat in the swinging chair out at the veranda, while Noah watched him from the front door. He walked towards Blaine and pulled him out of the swinging chair, by the hand. Blaine looked up at Noah face, staring into his eyes. Noah's hand was at Blaine's waist and the other caressing his cheek which turned slightly pink.

"You mean the part when I said that you were hot, sexy and it is hard for me to take my eyes off you because you are the most beautiful guy I have ever met?"

"No, that was not what you said, Noah."

"Oh, but I was thinking it. I mean every word I said and thought about you, Blaine. I want you to know that." Blaine melted into the words. He felt so loved and flattered. He slid his hands across Noah's chest and up to the back of his neck and pulled Noah closer. "Thank you," he whispered into Noah's ear and kissed him chastely on the lips. Noah returned the kiss as he pulled Blaine closer by the waist.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow then," said Blaine when it was time for Noah to go. They walked together to the doorstep of the house. "Yeah, at 10. I'll pick you up, just be ready," Noah reminded Blaine. "Kay," Blaine nodded.

"Bye," Noah leaned in to give Blaine a sincere hug. They waved goodbye as Noah drove off in his car. As Blaine walked back into the house, and headed for the dining table to clear the plates, he suddenly remembered.

"Oh shit, I haven't thought of what to wear," Blaine quickly cleared his plate from the table, washed it and ran upstairs to his room, opening his closet. He bit his lower lip, scanning through his clothes, thinking of what would be nice for his first date.

In just a few minutes his bed was covered in possible outfits to choose from and ended up calling his best friend, Tina. She should know what he should wear. She knew almost all of Blaine's outfits.

After a long chat with Tina, it was decided. A white V-neck shirt, covered by a dark blue cardigan and a pair of black skinnies. "Simple yet sexy" said Tina when they were on the phone. Blaine felt relieved; he knew he could count on her. Blaine lied on the bed that night feeling excited for his first date with a Noah the next day. He felt anxious too, _what if I do something stupid on the date, or what if Noah changes his mind about me after their first date? What if I'm not good enough for Noah? _Blaine realised he could not sleep, not with so many doubts in his mind. A few seconds later he heard his phone vibrate on the side table, it was a text from Noah.

_Hey babe, can't wait for our date tmrw. Good night and sweet dreams. Xoxo Noah_

Blaine smiled. He wondered if Noah would be dreaming about him tonight, because he sure hoped he would dream about Noah. He gave Noah a reply.

_I can't wait to see you again. Missing you already. Good night XO Blaine_

Then, Blaine closed his eyes recalling the sweet moment they both shared in glee club that afternoon. Noah grinned at the text Blaine sent him. He too was in his bed. He placed his phone on the side table, switched off his bedside lamp and then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter...The boys go on their first date. A secret is revealed. **

**I know it may be a little rushed and usually things should happen on first dates but I'm keeping the intimacy for later. Review.**

**Enjoy!:D**

Chapter 5

The next morning, Blaine was in his bedroom gelling the last loose curls on his head. The doorbell rang and his dad opened the door, "Oh, hi Noah! Blaine's almost ready. Please, come in, you can wait inside." "Thank you, sir."

"Blaine, Noah's here!" "I'll be down in a minute!" Blaine shouted from his bedroom. "Oh, damn curls just settle down won't you…ugh, finally!" "You look really nice."

Blaine turned around from the mirror to see his boyfriend leaning against the door, watching him, with a seductive smile. Blaine did not expect Noah to come upstairs. He felt SO embarrassed, he was also speechless. In a way, he felt violated from his privacy. Noah was not supposed to be up here  
He was not allowed to. Then again, they were boyfriends, Noah has the right, doesn't he?

"Babe, you okay?" Noah was curious, he didn't know why Blaine looked sort of…paranoid. "What did you call me?" "Babe? Is there something wrong?" Blane remained silent, he was really not used to this. The 'relationship' thing, it was overwhelming for him. After the tormenting and harassing in his previous school, and just BEING gay, thinking that he would never have a normal life, not to mention a boyfriend. This was a lot to sink in.

Blaine walked over to Noah, and hugged him, wrapping his arms around Noah's waist. "Yeah, i'm fine. Just happy to see you." He felt safe and warm in Noah's arms. All the problems seem to go away at that instant. Noah gave him a peck on his forehead and Blaine looked into his eyes and smiled.

Noah asked, "so are you up for the best date ever?" "Of course I am." Blaine giggled and pulled Noah downstairs, told his parent he was leacing and they left the house.

First up, breakfast. They went to a Subway restaurant and bought sandwhiches and a drink to go. Noah drove to a nearby park where they are their sandwhiches, sat together on bench and enjoyed the view of the pond. Blaine threwsome breadcrumbs into the pond to feed some fishes and turtles. It made him laugh when Noah accidentally dropped a piece of tomato on the bench barely missing his jeans as he bounced sideways avoiding the falling piece of tomato. It was very silly. "Oh, my tomato. It was very silly."Oh, my tomato. I love tomatoes," Noah exclaimed.  
"Seriously? You sound like a child." Blaine smile. "Can I have yours, please..." "Haha! Fine, have mine then, if it makes you happy." "I'm always happy when I'm with you," Noah made Blaine blush. "Me too."

When it was getting warmer as the sun was almost at it's peak, they decided to go for some ice skating. It was quite silly because neither of them knew how to ice -skate. So, most of the time they were falling and holding on to each other and then falling again. Noah crashed into the wall a couple of times because he could not stop and Blaine could barely stand and not to mention move, so Noah had to push him while holding his waist for support. They were hacing a lot of fun until they felt tired of falling and crashing into the wall. Their butts were already sore.

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you here." Blaine and NOah wre just walking towards Breadstix from the carpark when they heard a familiar voice from behind. It was Finn, and Rachel was with him. What a coincidence that they too were going to eat at Breadstix.

"Cool, so how about a double date?" Rachel suggested. They all agreed. The four of them sat at a table and ordered their food.

"I see the two of you are getting along quite well," Finn pointed out and grinned. He was proud of himself for fixing Noah and Blaine together. "Funny you would say that cause I know you were teh mastermind of the whole plan, Finn," Blaine interjected. "Oops, sorry dude," Finn jokingly apolagised.

"But, I gotta say, I'm glad you did what you did," added Blaine nudging Noah in the ribs. Rachel laughed," Aww, you two are adorable."They all laughed. Noah put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek causing Blaine to blusha nd hide his face with his hands.

Rachel was curious, "where are you guys off to afterwards? Finn and I will be going to a musical, wanna come?"

"No thanks, you know I'm not into those kinda stuff. We're probably gonna catch a movie or something," explained Noah. Finn and Rachel exchanged grins between one another. "What? You guys don't believe me?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. We believe you..." giggled Rachel. Blaine was busy finishing up his food and did not pay attention to the three of them. He had some mushroom sauce at the corner of his mouth, Noah took the opportunity to wipe it off his mouth with a napkin. Although he just felt like licking it off Blaine's perfect lips. "Oh, thanks." "No prob, babe." Finn wondered, "how come YOU never do that for me?" "You're ridiculous Finn," Rachel glared at him. Blaine and Noah chuckled.

Soon they were ready to leave, Finn and Noah paid for the food and the two couples went the seperate ways.

"Do you think Noah knows?" Finn had no idea what Ravhel was referring to,"knows? Knows what?" "That Blaine is you know, a ..." "Well, huh. I'm not sure. Puck never asked me about that and I didnt think it was important to know." "Are you crazy? Not important? Finn you know NOah really well. He's always thinking about, you know and oh god, i hope he doesn't...And its worse when he's drunk." "Hey, I think it's fine. Puck really cares about Blaine, he told me so. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt Blaine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long, longest chapter so far...**

**Read and Review:D**

Chapter 6

Tina and Blaine were jogging in gym lesson the following week on Monday. "From the looks of it, I bet your date went well, didn't it?" Tina smiled. "Haha, is it hat obvious?" asked Blaine. He did not realise how happy he looked. Yes, his first date was great. Noah was so sweet and they had so much fun that day.

"I never see you this cheerful before. I'm REALLY happy for you, Blaine," Tina patted Blaine on the back. "Thanks," returned Blaine.

After gym, the students went straight to the showers. Since Tina and Blaine were the last ones to reach the showers, they had to wait a little longer for their turn. It was fine for Blaine because that way, he would not have to rush when it was his turn. Besides, Noah had detention that day, he was going to wait until Noah finished before going home together anyway.

Blaine took his time in the shower. The water felt so great, it was warm and refreshing. He did not realise he was being watched. Noah was standing at the door, just staring at Blaine's beautiful skin, so smooth, very kissable. Who knew his boyfriend had that great, perfectly toned body, it was always hidden under the layers of clothes he wore. He could smell Blaine under the billowing warmth of the steam shower, so sweet like sunflowers, very pleasant.

Then, Noah realised if he does not head to class now he was going to be late for detention, that means longer detention and that also means Blaine has to wait longer for him. He was not going to let that happen, no matter how much he wanted to just watch Blaine shower.

The boys met after school.

"Babe", Noah greeted Blaine with a kiss on his cheek. "What are you doing?" Blaine pushed Noah away. "I'm just kissing my boyfriend. Is there a problem?" Noah was puzzled. Blaine opened his mouth, and then closed it. He did not know what to say. He felt Noah's hand touching his ass and then slipping down in between his legs while he kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing, you just caught me by surprise. That's all."

Noah laughed. Blaine looked adorable when he feels nervous. Maybe Blaine was nervous because they were in school, Noah thought, since he had been bullied and all by homophobic bastards. Blaine was probably worried that people did not like the way they acted. So Noah was going to make sure he protects and takes care of his boyfriend, so he would not feel nervous anymore. "It's okay Blaine, I understand." Blaine gave him a sweet smile, making him grin. "By the way, I was wondering if you wanna hang out at my house today." Noah said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist while they walked towards the car.

Blaine was hesitant. He did not think Noah understands how he felt. "Oh, actually I'm kinda tired and I have a lot of homework to do…Maybe next time?" He hoped Noah would just let him go home and that he does not sense that Blaine was just afraid. Of what? He was not sure. "Alright then. I'll just send you home." Noah sounded disappointed. Blaine frowned, he knew he made Noah upset. Noah gave Blaine a squeeze in the waist and Blaine looked up at Noah. He was searching Noah's eyes for some clues of how he was feeling. He got an answer when Noah leaned in closer to give a short but lovely kiss on the lips. They both smiled and Noah opened the door for Blaine, closing it after Blaine entered the car.

The journey home was silent. Blaine felt uneasy, he could feel that Noah was upset. He did not want to bring up, instead he stared out the window throughout the whole journey. Noah insisted that maybe Blaine did not want to talk because he was tired like he said. His mind though was occupied by the scene in the showers. He felt lucky to have Blaine as a boyfriend. However, he was not so sure Blaine felt the same way about him.

The next day at school, Blaine had gotten a text from Noah during Geography lesson.

**'Meet me near my locker at lunch XO'**

That was unusual, Noah never asks Blaine to find him before school ends because they had different classes and it was kind of troublesome to meet. They would only meet after school to go home together or to go to Glee practice.

He replied the text asking,

**'Why, what is it about?'**

Noah: **'You'll know when you meet me 3'**

Blaine felt anxious,

**'OK'**

Lunch was after the next period. Blaine seemed to be constantly paranoid about things. He was overreacting. He could not stop thinking about Noah's texts. He thought maybe Noah was not happy with him about something he did. He was worried and was having a bad feeling. Maybe he should not meet Noah, Blaine thought. But he did not want to disappoint Noah.

The bell rang, it was lunch time. Blaine walked to his locker first to put his books away before he continued towards Noah's locker which was around the corner. He did not see Noah there. He's probably forgotten…

"Hey babe!" Suddenly two strong arms slid across his waist and he was lifted into a warm hug from behind. He screamed. "Noah! Don't do that…" Even though he was shocked, he was smiling at how lovey dovey his boyfriend was, forgetting the fact that they were still in school.

Noah released his hug and turned Blaine around by his shoulders gently and gave him a big, sloppy kiss. It made Blaine scream in his mouth. But Noah did not let go and just deepen the kiss, with more passion.

Blaine stopped hitting his boyfriend hysterically. He began to melt into the warmth and strong body, closing his eyes tight. It felt so good. He did not know how many of Noah's football friends were watching them and making howling noises, like a pack of wolfs.

Noah finally let go of Blaine, who now looked stunned at the number of eyes staring at him. Noah was not alone. He had his group of friends with him the entire time. And yet, he did not mind kissing Blaine in front of them. They knew he was gay but the way he kissed Blaine was like attracting unwanted response from homophobes walking around in school. Although, at the same time, it was a sweet gesture and Blaine was flattered.

Oh, Noah was speaking. What was his question again?

"Blaine, babe. Did you hear me? I want you to join us for lunch today," Noah looked concerned.

"Huh? What? Oh, okay. Yeah sure!" Noah laughed. Blaine was blushing.

"Why are you laughing at me? Is my hair messy?" asked Blaine as he touched his hair, Noah laughed again, this time grabbing Blaine's hand gently tugging him into his arm. "Your hair's fine babe. Come on, I'm starving." The big group walked to the cafeteria and lined up to get something to eat.

Noah could not keep his hands off of Blaine, literally. While they were queuing up, Noah was holding onto Blaine's waist. He did not want Blaine to leave him ever, as long as he can have him around. He finds it a need to protect his baby, whenever they're around people. He did not want Blaine to feel unsafe he wanted Blaine to know he was there to keep him safe.

"Noah, how are you going to pick your food if your hands are constantly holding me?" Noah tightened the grip and made Blaine squeal because it tickled.

"You can do that for me can't you?" Noah whispered at Blaine's ear. Blaine rolled his eyes and helped his boyfriend get some food he wanted.

Carrying one tray with both their food, Blaine walked over to the table where the footballers were seated. Noah followed him behind very closely, catching a few glimpses of Blaine's ass. He wants Blaine so bad that just by looking at his ass, turned him on. It made him think about Blaine in  
is bed and doing things to him. The furthest they have gone was a short make-out session in the movie theatre on their first date and they did not even use their tongues then.

Noah had never seen how delicious Blaine looked shirtless before the other day at the showers. Imagine him naked on the bed. HIS bed.

Those thoughts made him stop walking halfway. He was literally daydreaming while staring at Blaine's ass. Just as Blaine sat down on the bench, Noah snapped out of his trance. He cleared his throat and walked a few more steps to the table, asking his best friend, Finn to sit the other side so he could sit with Blaine. When they were all settled and ready to eat, Noah looked at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine was confused. He thought Noah was acting strangely. He did not know what has gotten into him. First, the kiss at the lockers. Then the holding onto the waist and now, this. He needed Noah to stop staring at him and go back to eating his food, NORMALLY. He had an idea. He moved closer and pressed his lips on Noah's lips long enough to make Noah breathless. Then, he moved back and continued to eating his lunch.

Noah sighed loudly, immediately he was back to normal. Although he kept smiling to himself the whole lunchtime, at least he stopped staring at Blaine and his ass, for now.

"Hey Blaine, you going to the party this weekend?" Finn asked. "What party" Blaine looked at Finn and then at Noah. "The party at my house…Noah didn't tell you? Anyway, you should come. It's…"

"Finn!" Noah stopped him from talking and turned towards Blaine. "I was going to tell you after school today, But…um, you wanna go? I mean I'll go only if you're going." He let Blaine answer.

"I, um…can I think about it?" "Sure, of course. Anything for you babe." "Thanks" Blaine gave an unsure smile. He did not want to disappoint Noah by saying yes and then changing his mind on the day of the party. What concerns him is that he did not know what to expect from the party. He never went to a party like Noah and his friends go to before. It was definitely going to be different from the birthday and wedding parties he has attended.

Noah's mum invited Blaine over for dinner that evening. They were just chilling in Noah's bedroom as they waited for dinner to be ready. Blaine looked around at Noah's things, scanning through music CDs and old magazines on the shelf. He found out that most of the kind of music Noah listened to was classic rock and pop music. He saw a guitar beside the shelf. It was the same guitar Noah played in glee when he sang a song to him. It was one of the nicest moments he had so far.

"About the party," Blaine finally spoke, "I think I wanna go." Noah remained seated on his bed. He looked at Blaine, "You sure? It's gonna be crazy, you know. Loud music and all. I know you've never been to those kind of parties. I want to make sure that you're comfortable with the idea." Blaine did not want Noah to miss all the fun because of him. All his friends will be there. "Hmm, yup. I'm sure." "Okay... Now come here." Noah patted an empty spot on the bed beside him. Blaine walked over towards the bed and before he could sit, Noah pulled him onto his lap. "Hey!"

Noah just smiled and pulled Blaine into a kiss. Blaine rested his hand on Noah's shoulder as Noah pulled him closer still sitting sideways on Noah's lap. Noah deepen the kiss, causing Blaine to moan in his mouth. Noah became hard from the moan. He wanted to touch Blaine, his hand slid across Blaine's thigh, slowly moving between Blaine's legs. His hand moved closer to Blaine's crotch. Blaine's eyes shot open.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Blaine grabbed Noah's hand. "Nothing." Noah looked stunned. He did not think Blaine would mind. No, he though Blaine wanted it, but he was wrong.

"Boys! Dinner's ready," Noah's mum shouted from downstairs. "Um, your mum's calling. We better go down now." Blaine got out of the room fast, and Noah followed behind. _That was weird. Why is Blaine acting that way? _

Dinner was normal. The three of them talked about their day and Noah's mum asked more about Blaine. She is a nice lady and she seemed to like Blaine, a lot. She thought Blaine was very different compared to her son. He was kind of the opposite of Noah. Smarter, more interested in studying and hardly gets into trouble, unlike Noah. Blaine has a dad, Noah's dad, well he divorced his mum years ago, when he was little. Maybe that's one of the reasons why Noah acts a certain way. He was always rebellious, stubborn and do not seem to care about anything but having fun. Now that he has Blaine, he has another thing he cares about.

"I trust that you can look out for Noah? You know, make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble," Noah's mum winked at Blaine. "Yeah, sure. I will Mrs. Puckerman." Blaine glared at Noah and Noah gave him an innocent smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**On the day of the party...**

Blaine and Noah sat in the car a while longer. "You sure you want to go? If you don't want to it's okay. We can go somewhere else." "I...I'm sure. Just promise, you won't leave me alone in there, okay?" Noah nodded.

They finally got out of the car, parked in the driveway of the Hudson's house. Finn's mum, Carol, was not home for the weekend, so Finn decided to trhow a crazy, full-on party. Blaine noticed that the house was flashing with lights and loud music were blasting out form inside. He started to feel nervous and he wanted to just turn back and leave but he could not, Noah's arm was already wrapped around his waist and besides, they came together in Noah's car. There was no way he was going to chicken out now.

They were heading into the house. Of course only the popular kids were there, and Blaine too, because he was with Noah. Blaine was never invited to this kind of parties which the footballers and chearleaders planned. Lucky, one of the chearios, is one of Blaine's closest friends, Rachel. Blaine hoped to see her there, so he would feel so nervous.

The view from the doorstep was, frightening. Blaine thought. People wer drunk and many were making out at certain corners of the room. A buffet of snacks and weird drinks in red cups were spread across a dining table.

"Hey, dudes. You finally made it. Is this party awesome or what?!" Unsurprisingly, Finn was a little drunk. Blaine wondered where Rachel was. Maybe they could the only people sober in the room. At least he would not feel left out and as scared as he was then.

Speak of the devil, " Hey! Blaine...haha. Have a drink, and dance with me. Woohoo!" Rachel was suddenly pinching and rubbing Blaine's face. She always thought Blaine was cute. If he were not interested in boys, she would have dated him.

"Uh, no thanks Rach. I'm good." Blaine turned to see Noah gone. _Where did he go? _Blaine heaved a sigh. _It's okay Blaine, he probably when to get something to drink. _

In a few seconds, Noah came back with a cup in his hand and some chips in the other. Noah saw Blaine sitting, arms tucked in, looking anxious. He did not want to take the snacks and of course not the drink. So, Noah finished them quickly and then pulled Blaine to the middle of the room, where it looked now like a dance floor. Blaine hesitated, but NOah insisted he had some fun, it was a party after all.

Noah started dancing and moving Blaine's body in time with his. Blaine just followed, he was getting a hang of it as he placed his hands on Noah's shoulders. Their bodies barely touching each other.

Noah was getting more and more drousy every minute, the drink was starting to act up making him kind of tipsy. He kept laughing and mumbling to Blaine. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

He's breathes were hard on Blaine's neck. Blaine could hear Noah saying his name, telling him how hot he was.

"Ya know, how long I've waited to be with ya, Blaine baby? Long enuf. I'm just so happy. So, so hapy that your my boyfriend now," Noah giggled. Then he started kissing Blaine on the neck, which made Blane a little uncomfortable. He did not want that, he thought NOah was becoming REALLY clingy.

"Noah, you're drunk." Blaine was hoping Noah would stop what he was doing. " No, um not," Noah mummbled against the crooked of his neck. Blaine could not speak, Noah's lips were suddenly pressed against his. Noah placed his hand on the back of Blaine's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Blaine grabbed and squeezed Noah's shirt, tugging and crumpling it up, trying to pull Noah away. But Noah did not stop. He pulled his arms between their bodies, and tried to pry himself out of the hug. "Oh babe, your so sexy and I love how your body looks. Super haha...hhhot."

"I want to get out of here," Blaine whined.

"OK, let's go." "What? Really?"

"Yeah, let's just go," Noah mumbled, smiling at Blaine. He pulled Blaine out of the house and pushed him into the car. They left the party. Blaine was not sure if Noah was aware of where he was driving.

They reached Noah's house in 3 minutes and Blaine was lead into the house as soon as the front door was clumsily unlocked. Even when his body screamed with fear, Blaine allowed Noah to pull him into the bedroom, push him gently agains the wall and kiss his lips.

He lifted Blaine up slightly, causing him to tip toe. Noah leaned in closer, causing Blaine to freak out. He felt Noah's boner brush against his thigh. He shrieked and pushed his body against the wall. He was not used to the contact. He was panicking, his mind was racing.

"I want you Blaine, I want you so bad," Noah groaned. "Noah stop. Please, let go of me," Blaine pusehd Noah's body away from, but it did not work. The stonger boy leaned in closer, this time grabbing Blaine by the wrist and holding his arm in place. Noah started kissing Blaine's neck, causing him to sob, "Noah..."

Blaine's eyes started tearing.

A car pulled over at the drive way in front of the house. It was Finn and Rachel. They saw Blaine, dragged out of the party in a hurry and Finn had a bad feeling about it and told Rachel about it. So, they decided to follow them.

Finn and Rachel got out of Finn's car and walked over to the door.

"It's probably nothing, MAYBE I was wrong. Rachel, I'm sure Blaine's fine," assured Finn.  
But Rachel wanted to make sure, she was going to ring the doorbell...

Noah lets go of Blaine's arms, and he thought that Noah was listening to him. Blaine thought Noah had stopped. Suddenly a pair of strong arms was wrapped around his body and he was being carried, and then placed on the bed. Noah climbed on top of him in a flash, lifting his shirt and then kissing his body. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, "Noah! Please!"

Finn and Rachel heard Blaine's scream from downstairs. "Shit! We're too late."  
Finn turned the doorknob. The door wasn't locked. Both of them raced upstairs to find Noah's room. "Noah, what are you doing?"  
They were both surprised to find Noah straddling Blaine and they did not want to find out what he else he was doing to him.

Blaine was still screaming and crying. He was in freaking out and scared. Finn grabbed Noah off of Blaine, "What the hell dude, can't you see he's asking you to stop?" Noah was stunned. He didn't realised he was scaring Blaine. He looked at Blaine on the bed, now crying in Rachel's arms. "Sshh, it's alright. Blaine... it's okay," Rachel calmed him, caressing his head gently.

"I, I... Ugh." Noah struggled as he ran into the bathroom, and vomited kneeling against the toilet bowl. He washed his face and tried to recall what had happen. He didn't realise Blaine was asking him to stop. All he was thinking about was...  
"I'm going to bring him home, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Finn decided. "But what about his parents? What would they say, seeing him like that. It's all my fault," Noah argued. Rachel voiced out, "No, he can stay at my house. I'll call his mum to inform her. Don't worry Blaine, it's gonna be alright." Blaine was still sobbing. He wiped his wet cheek using the back of his hand. He was holding on to Rachel for dear life, he was afraid. He was afraid of what might have happened if Finn and Rachel did not come.

**So... there's the first clue to Blaine's past. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late update, I had my story but did not have the time to put it up, no excuses though. Next chapter will be up by this week, promise! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfic Chapter 8

Noah banged the toilet sink with his fist. "Shit! Ugh... What's wrong with me?" "Puck, come on. You were drunk. It's not your fault."

"You're right, it's yours. Why didn't you tell me he's a virgin? If you told me before, this wouldn't have happen! Now, he's not picking up my calls and not replying my texts. Ugh!" Finn was stunned, was it really his fault? "What the hell dude, now you're blaming me? You should have asked him first, his your boyfriend. I helped you get closer to him, and this is how you repay me, i'm really disappointed in you, Puck." "Whatever! Are you gonna help me or not?" Noah was getting frustrated. "No way, you owe me, dude. You're on your own." Finn left the boys toilet, leaving Noah literally on his own.

He had to find a way to talk to Blaine, but at the same time be distant. He don't want to scare Blaine even more than he already had last Friday night. He could barely remember some bits though. Some vague scenes in the Hudson's, people dancing, Finn and Rachel welcoming them, finishing a cup of weird stuff Rachel had prepared, Blaine crying in Rachel's arms and that was about it.

He heard Blaine had a fever, Noah wasn't sure if it was true. Maybe he just didn't want to see him, so he skipped school that day. Maybe he was traumatized by Noah's forceful behavior and it scared the wits out of him. His parents weren't told the truth about what had happened, it was covered by Rachel's lie. She had told them that Blaine and Noah had a fight during the party. Since Blaine was too upset to be alone, and needed a friend, he stayed over at her place.

After school that day, Noah decided he should apologies to Blaine in person. He wanted him back, even though they didn't really break up, it sort of felt like it.  
"Blaine! I..." Noah spoke as the door opened and slammed back close. "Go away, Noah!" "Blaine, please...open the door. Babe, come on. Open!" Noah kept begging, knocking and pressing the doorbell. He wasn't going to leave until he get to talk to Blaine. He was never going to give up so easily. He went through all the trouble to get him and he was not going to let Blaine slip away, just like that. He really cared about him, so much it would hurt to stay away.

Slowly, the door opened. Blaine also cared about Noah. But he was just shocked at what Noah did and it made him want to avoid him. He was going to give Noah a chance to speak, and he was going to listen because it was only fair.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I was drunk. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you upset and be afraid of me. You're right, I don't deserve to be near you right now, I should stay away...but I can't. I hurts too much to not see you every day and hear your voice. I really care about you Blaine." Noah was crying. Blaine was hesitant. He stared blankly at Noah, he looked tired, zombie like even. He made Noah look that way. It was killing him inside, he can see that. Blaine felt overwhelmed by the speech, he felt Noah's sincerity and knew what Noah said were true. He felt the same way about him too.

Blaine took Noah's hand and pulled him into a hug. Noah recognized the warmth that was radiating from Blaine's body and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling their hips closer. He buried his face in Blaine's neck and half sobbed and half giggled, "I miss you." It made Blaine smile and forget about what Noah did, he understood it was a mistake. Noah didn't mean to hurt him. Besides, Noah made a promise on the day they became boyfriends. He will never upset or hurt Blaine in any way. Even if he did, it wouldn't count if it was a mistake or because he cared about him.

"It's just two days, you know," Blaine giggled. "I know, but it was the worst two days ever. Seriously." Noah frowned looking down at his feet. "Hey...I'm here now. We're gonna be okay. I guess I...over reacted a little the other night." "No, that was my fault, I shouldn't have..." Blaine placed an index finger on Noah's lips, he paused not saying another word. "It was a mistake," Blaine reminded Noah.

Blaine closed the front door and lead Noah up to his bedroom. He sat on the bed leaning against the cushioned bed frame at the head of the bed. He patted the empty spot beside him, asking Noah to sit with him. Noah obeyed and sat close to Blaine, put his arms around him when Blaine slid down a little and positioned his head on Noah's chest.

"Noah, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Noah replied.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

"What?! You're kidding right?" Noah laughed.

"Is that a No?" Blaine frowned.

"Wait, of course you are! Why would I be staring at your ass all the time?"

Blaine didn't speak.

"Ok, YES, I think you ARE attractive...Not just your ass," Noah said as he rubbed circles on Blaine's back. "You're perfect Blaine. Why the sudden question?"

"Thanks. I'm just curious, at the party...you told me that my body looks...hot. But...you've never seen my body... how would you know?"

Noah didn't remember saying that but he thought maybe he did, while he was drunk. He did remember though watching Blaine in the showers the other day.

"I...saw you," began Noah, "in the showers the other day at school." Blaine flinched, he sat up and didn't turn to look at Noah. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I was going to detention then I heard you singing, I wanted to see how you were doing, then I...saw you...showering...Blaine I didn't mean to watch," Noah pulled Blaine's shoulders to make him turn, but Blaine quickly got off the bed and wrapped his arms around his body, he felt exposed. He didn't want to look at Noah, he faced the floor, a memory flashed in his mind. It was dark, he was struggling, he tried to move away from the figure but he couldn't. His body shaking, someone was pressing him down onto the ground all wet and muddy. He tried to scream but his mouth was covered by a large hand, crushing his jaw.

Blaine pressed a finger on his temple, his head was hurting. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop his head from spinning.

"Blaine, Blaine are you okay? Blaine!" Blaine was falling, his head almost hitting the ground but luckily Noah was there to catch him in time.

His heart was pounding, he wasn't sure why Blaine had suddenly collapsed. He carried him onto the bed and immediately called Blaine's mum. She said she was on the way as soon as Noah explained what had happened.

He tried waking Blaine up, but there were no reponse. He was pale. "Blaine, come on. Wake up. You're scaring me. Oh god." Noah kept pacing the room. Then, he sat on the bed beside Blaine, who was lying there motionless, trying to wake him up. He began to sob, "Blaine..."


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfic Chapter 9

"He's awake! Why don't you go get him some water, Noah," directed Mrs. Anderson.

Noah listened, he ran downstairs to get a cup of water for Blaine quickly. He was glad Blaine finally woke up. He certainly wouldn't have known what to do if Mrs. Anderson didn't come home.

"Mum? What's wrong? I thought you were at work," Blaine woke up to find his mum sitting at his bed, helping him to sit up. Moving a little made his head hurt, and he touched the side of his head. "Blaine, Noah called me and told me you couldn't wake up. I was so worried, what happened?" Blaine tried to recall what had happened. "I was just talking to Noah, and then my head hurt. It felt so real, my nightmare. It was the same thing that happened in my nightmare. Then, it just became blank."

Just as his mum was going to respond, Noah came back with a cup of water in his hand. Blaine suddenly felt really thirsty, Noah handed the cup of water to him and he drank it all. "I'm fine, really," Blaine gave a reassuring smile as he looked at the two people watching him with worried looks on their faces.

Noah was just shocked about what happened, but his mum seemed like she was going to say something but didn't, like she was distracted by a thought that bothered her. Finally, she told the boys she was going downstairs to prepare dinner and got up from the bed, and smiled at the both of them, leaving them alone.

"You don't have to stay," Blaine voiced out. "Um, you're mad at me aren't you? I told you I didn't mean to..."

"I just! I just wanna be alone right now. Go. Please." "Fine, I'll go. I guess... I'll see you tomorrow then." Noah left. Blaine did not respond, he looked down at his empty cup.

Blaine was just not able to accept the fact that he was being a little too paranoid and afraid for what's to come, in their relationship. He wanted to forget that his boyfriend saw him naked. Even though it should be normal, because they were together. He was not comfortable with that idea yet and Noah may not get what he needs from Blaine because he was afraid.

The thought of ending it lingered in Blaine's mind. But he did not want to, he liked Noah, he may even love him. LOVE. Did he really love Noah? They never said that word to each other before. It would mean a lot of things. Like, going to the next level of their relationship, showing how much they want to be together, sharing everything and being comfortable around one another. It would also mean greater intimacy. Blaine did not want that, it scares him, but that's what he needed to be able to do.

When will he be ready? Blaine laid in his bed, thinking that there was something wrong with him. _What was that vision I saw before I blacked out? It was so strange._ _It felt so real._ But he doesn't remember a thing like that happen before.

The school bell rang that morning indicating a change of class for the students of McKinley. People rushed out of their classes not wanting to be late for the next lesson. The quiet and empty hallways were suddenly abuzz with activity. Loud clanging and shutting of lockers can be heard echoing in the hallways.

Noah was at his locker, throwing some books into it and then fishing out for another one he needed for his next class. He felt a presence behind him and knew who it was immediately. He could smell a scent of flowers from the person. He turned around to see Blaine cross-armed, standing there staring at him curiously. He wasn't able to figure out if Blaine was still angry, so he didnt go for a kiss instead he said, "Babe?"

"Dont BABE me, Noah Puckerman," Blaine shot back. Noah frowned, Blaine thought he looked so adorable. He was trying to maintain his stern look but couldn't and ended up smiling. "Oh god, Noah! I hate you," scolded Blaine and then he rolled his eyes. Noah smiled and kissed Blaine on his lips. "I like it when you pretend to be angry with me and end up fooling yourself." "I'm not pretending, it's true. I still remember what you said yesterday, even though I fainted and made you call my mum to come home," said Blaine making an angry face. He addded, "but, I'm giving you another chance to prove that you care about me and not just want me in your bed." Noah shrugged in accord, "alright, babe." Noah said in a low sexy voice which made Blaine a little turned on. "I've gotta go," coughed Blaine, as he strolled down to his next class.

Noah stood there, watching Blaine walk to the next class. He was staring at his ass, the way his skinnies was wrapped so tight around it made it look like he's asking for it. But Blaine wasn't asking for it, that was just the way he dressed. And it looked good, Noah loved it. Although it sometimes become a distraction from studying or paying attention in class.

"Puck, don't you have a class to go to? You're not planning on skipping geography today are you?" Mr. Figgins was coincidentally walking to his office in the hallway. Noah snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head at the principle, and then headed towards the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few weeks passed and Noah has NOT gotten rid of the urge to just fuck Blaine hard. He was getting more and more impatient with Blaine. He did not know how long more he was going to take it, it was driving him crazy. So crazy that an incident in school can made him so turned on...

"Stop, please... You're hurting me." Blaine cried. But the strong, buffed guy did not let him leave his sight. He was too horny to not force it on Blaine who was already sobbing under that full body weight, begging to stop. They were never this close to doing it until tonight . Blaine was not ready, he's still isn't. At least that's what he told himself, but deep inside he was afraid. He was afraid of being too intimate with another guy. And obviously it felt scarier when he was being questioned about why they had not done it yet. Why he acts strangely and tries to change the subject when asked about sex. He hated those questions and was afraid his boyfriend would force him to do something he's afraid of.

Since they started dating, Blaine became happier and less lonely. He thought Noah was the kind of guy he would kiss and hold hands with in public. He thought he was romantic and a gentlement on their first dates. He liked romantic guys, especially ones like Noah. A handsome and buff jock who always makes girls' heart melt, and guys' too, with his charm and hot body.

"Just relax... Blaine, it's gonna be alright. You're gonna enjoy it, I promise," Noah whispered softly into Blaine's ear and carrased his hair gently. Blaine relaxed a little, breathing out slowly trying to calm down. But suddenly he felt a hand crawling into his tight skinnies and then slipping into his boxers. Immediately, his eyes went wide when he realised what his boyfriend was doing. He was definately caught off guard this time.

"No...please, No!" He screamed and at the same time pulling Noah's hand out of his jeans using one hand. While the other was trying to lift the body weight that was on his chest. He screamed so loud that his dad heard him from the garden, outside his house. Yes, his dad was around. Apparently, his boyfriend was too horny to even care who would catch them fooling around. He wanted Blaine so bad he couldn't wait any more months for Blaine to be ready. Since talking about it doesn't work, maybe forcing might, he thought, before locking them both in Blaine's room that afternoon.

Noah heard footsteps running up the stairs towards Blaine's room. He panicked. He didn't want Blaine's dad to know what he was doing to his son. He used his body to hold Blaine firmly down on the bed, before covering Blaine's mouth to stop him from screaming at the top of his lungs. He stared into Blaine's eyes softly, shushing him from screaming through his hand. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just showing you that this can feel good. If you just let me." Blaine's eyes were starting to tear and he started crying.

"Blaine, are you alright? Why is the door locked? Noah, what's going on? I heard Blaine screaming!" Blaine's dad kept turning the knob and knocking at door. He sounded worried. "Fuck." Noah whispered under his breath as Blaine shook his head vigorously trying to free his mouth from Noah's grip. But Noah was too strong. He tightened his grip and answered to Blaine's dad. "Oh it's nothing Mr. Anderson. I was just scaring Blaine with a toy spider I bought the other day," Noah replied, with a reassuring tone.

Mr. Anderson actually bought it, he nodded to himself and said jokingly, "Ok, just dont be too loud, or the neighbours might think someone's hurting my kid." "Yup, sure Mr. Anderson!"

Blaine stopped trying to break free from his boyfriend's grips. He was really exhausted from all the crying, and trying to push his boyfriend away. That's when Noah released his hands from hurting his boyfriend further. He got off Blaine, so that he was not straddling him anymore and laid down beside, with his back towards Blaine. He felt so disappointed and frustrated. Both didnt say a word for a few minutes until Noah felt an arm slipping accross his waist. He felt soft rhythmic breathes at the back of his neck. He thought Blaine had fallen asleep and didnt want to wake him up by moving. He stayed there, just feeling the warmth of his boyfriend so close to him. Then Blaine said softly, "I'm sorry, I just...cant. Not yet." Blaine gave Noah a peck on the back of his neck and Noah turned slowly to face Blaine, who tried to avoid looking into his eyes. "No, I'm sorry, I just...(I'm not sure if you want me the way I want you)," Noah paused.  
He felt Blaine pressing his lips to his. He only realised what was happening when he felt Blaine's hand around his waist, pulling them closer together. He let out a loud moan as be returned the kiss. It lasted for a few minutes until Blaine felt Noah's tongue asking for permission. He was hesitant at first and winced at the thought of this getting too far. Noah felt Blaine slowly pushing his body away. He knew Blaine was afraid they would end up doing more than just making out.

They stopped kissing. Blaine panicked. He knew he made his boyfriend angry again and immediately covered his face with both his hands. He was breathing so hard he thought he was gonna burst out crying once more.

He heard Noah calling his name, "Blaine, please look at me." Blaine did. "Listen to me okay, I promise I'm NOT gonna make you do anything you dont feel comfortable doing. Just relax babe..." Blaine nodded and closed his eyes as Noah kissed him again. Slowly, Blaine let Noah's tongue in his mouth and their tongues met. Soon, they were both holding each other so close, it felt like they were one. Blaine let out a soft moan and it made Noah hard. Noah pulled Blaine over his body, as they continued kissing. Noah was so turned on he kept pulling Blaine closer, as if possible. His hands were searching for more skin under Blaine's shirt.

Blaine suddenly pushed away and was now straddling Noah. His was breathing was so hard and his body was sweating. Noah felt confused and panicked, "Wha..what are you doing, why did you? Blaine..." he moaned. Blaine took off his shirt and carrassed the back of his neck, "It's... hot." That was all he said as he smiled and gave Noah a peck on his cheek. He whispered to his ear, "Aren't you gonna take yours off? Let me help you."

That sent a shiver down Noah's spine. He quickly removed his shirt while Blaine helped him. Noah turned both of them over to the other side of the bed so that he was on top of Blaine now. Blaine winced and pushed Noah's shoulders slightly, drew his gaze up from Noah's toned, muscular, sexy body to his face. Running a hand on Noah's chest up to his neck. "Um.. promise...right?"  
Noah had a reassuring tone,"promise" he replied. It was a big step for Blaine, he never felt that comfortable shirtless in front of his boyfriend until that evening. "You're so hot Blaine.." Noah moaned as he kissed Blaine's chest and then his abs. It made Blaine hard, "Ugh, Noah." He closed his eyes and just let Noah kiss his body, licking and sucking every inch of skin that touched his lips. Blaine's fingers in Noah's mohawk, holding onto him as he moved downwards to the waistband of Blaine's skinnies. Noah stopped and looked at Blaine's face. He looked a little scared, maybe a blowjob would be too much right now.

Noah moved up to Blaine's face and kissed his lips, causing him to open his eyes. What was Noah going to do? Noah lowered his hips to rest on Blaine abdomen. Then he started grinding their boners together.

Although they were fully clothes waist down, Blaine could feel all of Noah. He grabbed the bed sheets under him, trying not to squeal. Noah went slow and steady, up and down against Blaine. At the same time, lip-locking Blaine, making it somewhat a distraction from what's going on below. He sped up and dropped down harder. Noah caressed Blaine's cheeks gently and kissing him deeper, locking their tongues and sucking Blaine's lips.

After a while, he moved down to suck on Blaine's nipple causing to Blaine make noises.

Blaine moaned louder and louder, "Noah, yes...Ugh... Oh, Fuck!" Blaine came as soon as Noah did. Panting and sweating over each other, both were now weak and felt tired. Noah collapsed next to Blaine, "Blaine?" "That was really good," Blaine smiled at Noah

"Okay," Noah was glad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews for Chapter 10. Let me make one point clear to everyone, Blaine is a confused, traumatised boy who does not remember his past. He becomes scared only when his past is being triggered, physically. The intimacy between them does not affect how he feels about Noah in a negative way because he wants the same thing that Noah wants but, just not now.**

**Review and enjoy!:)**

Fanfic Chapter 11

It was getting dark outside, Noah woke up about an hour later lying on his tummy. He turned his head to look at Blaine beside him, but only to realise that he was not there. Noah got up and sat on the bedside, as he rubbed his tired eyes. He scanned the room, he saw his school bag on a chair, forgetting that Blaine was supposed to tutor him that day after school. His shirt was lying on the floor, so was Blaine's clothes. He picked up the shirt quickly and put it on. Then, Noah heard that the shower was on. _So Blaine is probably showering. _

Noah wished he could join Blaine in there, but it was not what Blaine would have want. In fact he knew he was not ready for that kind of intimacy with Noah.

"Hey!" Blaine was all clean and he smelled like flowers, standing at the door of the bathroom. His hair was wet and it looked so much hotter without all the gel he would usually mask it with.  
"Hi, mmm you smell nice babe," Noah said as his mind drifted off to a scene where he would push Blaine onto the bed and fuck him hard. He would fuck Blaine until he passed out and then kiss him senseless for hours.

His mind was at this stage even when Blaine was fully clothed. Imagine him naked. "Ugh, I gotta stop doing that."  
"Doing what? Noah. Noah! Are you listening to me?" Noah found Blaine standing infront of him, arms folded and frowning. Without realising he wiped his drooling mouth with the back of his hand and finally said, "Huh, nothing. What did you say?"

Blaine sighed, he sort of knew what Noah was thinking, not even close actually.  
He touched Noah's arms, massaging and rubbing it as he leaned his knees against the bed, in between Noah's legs. Then, he slide his hands around Noah's neck, moving closer to look into his eyes.

They were now face to face, Blaine spoke, "I said, do you want to go out for dinner with me...my treat." of course Naoh would say yes. Although he was thinking of something else, he responded, "Love to, I'm starving." Damn, Blaine was so close and he smelled so good. Noah couldn't resist, he was so turned on. Purposely, he tickled Blaine in the waist and cause him to loose balance. Blaine giggled, and accidentally pushed them over onto the bed. Blaine was stunned, he could feel all of Noah, hard. He blushed, he did this to Noah. Noah grinned slyly at him. Rolling his eyes, Blaine tried to get up. But Noah was holding on to him by the waist preventing him from loosing the friction between them. Blaine, whined, "Come Noah, let go."

"Babe, a little sucky, sucky?" Noah begged, squinting an eye, acting cute towards Blaine. The number one badass of McKinley was making faces to get what he wants! Unbelievable. Blaine sighed, he gave up. Blaine initiated a peck on Noah's lips, almost instantly, Noah was in control, he kissed Blaine's mouth. Soon, they were making out. Noah, still dominating. His hand pressed on Blaine's ass and kept squeezing. Noah was close to reaching his orgasm.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Anderson just got home and was walking up to her room. She knew Noah was around because she had seen his car out at the driveway and wanted to know if he was staying for dinner. "Boys," Mrs. Anderson knocked on Blaine's bedroom door and opened to see Blaine quickly trying to get off the bed. He ended up tripping on Noah's leg and falling, landing on his ass. "Ouch!"

"Oops," said Noah, as he sat up and stared at Mrs. Anderson, with an innocently shocked look plastered on his face. Ignoring the fact that he made Blaine fell. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt... I wanted to know if Noah is staying for dinner," Blaine's mum asked.

Blaine slapped Noah on the leg. Noah finally reacted and helped Blaine up. "Uh, no mum, we're going out." "Okay, then," said Mrs. Anderson as she smiled awkwardly and closed the door, _which should be locked. _Noah thought. _Blaine probably unlocked the door when he woke up earlier. _

"That was close," Noah said, like it was nothing.

"TOO close! What would my mum think? Ugh." said Blaine, he was shocked.

"Hey, it's not like we were having SEX or anything, babe," Noah chuckled.

Getting caught fooling around was the worst thing that Blaine could imagine happen to him. "Okay, this conversation is officially over, now," Blaine put his hands up as if surrendering himself. "What are you talking about, Blaine. You're gonna have fun about it someday." And besides, Noah really can't wait to fuck Blaine's perfect ass.

"No I won't," Blaine was trying to tune out what Noah was saying, distracting himself by picking up his clothes from the floor and tossing them into the laundry basket.

"What, you mean we're never gonna have sex?" Noah got up from the bed and took a few steps towards Blaine. The question that now confronted his mind made him look puzzled. There was a long pause from Blaine. His back was still facing Noah's, he was startled by the question. He couldn't look into Noah's eyes at the moment, he felt embarrassed.  
Then he finally spoke, "Can we not do this now? Please." Noah felt discouraged. He did not expect Blaine to tune out on him like that. "Ah,...fine. Whatever."

"You're mad," Blaine turned to look at Noah. Noah's reply was hollow. "Nope, it's alright," Noah tried to sound less frustrated than he really felt. "Come on, I want my dinner treat, you promised." Noah patiently grab his school bag and pulled Blaine out of the room by the hand. He wanted to just forget their disappointing conversation and enjoy his dinner with Blaine.  
"Okay." Blaine was sure Noah was putting a lot of effort in making the best of their day. He certainly was not going to ruin that by getting on Noah's nerves. Because he was definately not up for angry sex or anything along the line.

They rode Blaine's motorcycle to Breadstix. Apparently, Noah didn't feel like driving and he insisted that Blaine should take them there since he was the one who initiated the idea. Noah hugged on to Blaine's waist tightly as they left the house on the motorcycle. It was a silent journey.

**This story is about acceptance, and right now the story revolves around the boys accepting Blaine's past. They will soon learn that Blaine's past affects the way he is acting right now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Feel free to review:)**

Fanfic chapter 12

Blaine and Noah had a great time during dinner that night. They talked about football, recalling the fun moments they had during their previous dates, flirting with each other and holding hands across the table once in a while. It was so romantic and so perfect.

Blaine didn't want that night to end, but it had to. There was school the next day, so they have to get to bed early. At least right after talking to each other on the phone for about an hour. Neither of them had said the L word. They want the moment to feel right.

The truth is that Noah was not sure if Blaine loved him as much as he loved Blaine. And Blaine was just not sure he could say it yet.

That night, while Blaine was fast asleep in his bed, Noah laid awake in his.

He thought about how Blaine had reacted before, when he asked him about sex. Blaine seemed very scared and kept avoiding the questions. His behaviour changed. He looked like he was trying to block something out from his mind. Like he was traumatised by something. Maybe a memory.

Noah sat up on his bed and he knew there was something wrong with Blaine. There was something that happened to him before, that made him feel so scared. Noah knew that Blaine was hiding something from him. That was why he did not like to talk about his problems and was also very emotional at times.

"No... Please! Stop!" Blaine kept shouting while his eyes were still shut. His mother had heard him from across the hallway. Without hesitation she ran to his bedroom knowing that her son was having another nightmare. Blaine was crying in his sleep.

"Stop, No... Don't!"

"Blaine... Honey, wake up. It's just a dream. Blaine it's okay, Mummy's here,"Blaine's mom comforted him, trying to calm him down.

Blaine stopped shouting and his breathing returned back to normal. Once he was calm again, he went back to sleep. His mom stayed by his bedside for a while, she let out a sigh of relief.

She loved her son. She cannot believe her little boy has grown up into a handsome young man so fast. Yet, still as fragile and terrifed as before. Ever since it happened-

"Blaine! I thought I lost you. Oh my baby boy, mummy missed you so much," Mrs. Anderson wrapped her little boy tightly in her arms as she sat on the hospital bed.

"You're gonna be okay, honey. Mummy and daddy will never ever leave you. I promise."

"Mummy," Blaine said, starting to cry. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared honey, the bad guy is gone. You're gonna be safe now, mummy loves you," Mrs. Anderson reassured her son, and kissed him a couple of times on his wet cheeks.

It had been two days since the police had found Blaine at a nearby park, in the woods. It was too late, the rapist had ran away, before the police arrived. Blaine was lying on the ground unconscious, badly bruised around his legs and body. Luckily, the police found traces of the man and managed to catch him the next day.

Blaine was very young at the time. His mind couldn't take in what had happened and that made him completely forget about the incident. Up until at the age of 13, his body started to remember, he kept having nightmares about that night. The nightmares made him scream and shout, waking his parents up in the middle of the night and causing them to run into his room to comfort him.

Now that he is 17, his parents could not afford to pamper and protect him anymore. They needed some else to do that, to make that he's fine and safe. Someone that can protect and love him as much as they love Blaine. When Noah appeared in Blaine's life, Blaine's parents felt less dependent. They thought the problems were over, but it hasn't and they had to do something about it.

The next morning, as Blaine was coming down the stairs for breakfast all ready and dressed for school, he heard his parents talking.  
"You can't keep doing this every time he needs you. He's old enough to deal with it himself," Blaine's dad said with a serious tone. "It's our responsibility as parents. Besides, you were to blame for leaving our son in the park all alone! He was just a boy. Look what you've done," Blaine's mum argued.

"I told you not to bring it up again. That was all in the past."

They were arguing about him.

"What's going on?" Blaine interrupted. "What are you guys arguing about? WHAT is all in the past?"

"We have to tell him," Blaine's mum said under her breath. "No!" His dad replied.

"He has to know, you said he's old enough," His mum begged.

His dad let out a loud sigh, finally giving up, "Fine. But...gently."

"I think you should sit, dear." Blaine listened to his mum. He did not know what to expect.

When his mum started to talk, he listened attentively, "Blaine, you know we love you right?" Blaine nodded.

"And that we always make sure that we give you what's best for you, make sure that you're happy and we accept you, no matter what you are?"

"Yes, but what's the point of all this? I want to know, mum. Just say it." Mrs. Anderson swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Honey,...when you were a small boy, you were in the park, alone. A stranger touched you... and did things to you." Blaine went numb, "I..wh...I dont understand...you mean, I."

"Yes Blaine, you were...raped," Blaine's mum added.

Suddenly, the whole truth flashed upon his innocent mind. He was not going to cry, not there, or blame his parents for not taking care of him properly. In fact, they were doing a good job ever since. How could he have not remembered something like that happen to him. Wait, the nightmares. They were memories about that night.

He was confused, and angry at the same time, with the person who did it. Who would do such a thing?

"I said, gently," reminded Blaine's dad to his mum. He saw how Blaine took it and it was not good.  
"Blaine, son. Are you alright? Do you want to stay at home? I think it's okay if you miss school today." Blaine just nodded and went upstairs to his room. His mind went blank. He laid on his bed for about an hour and then decided to text Noah.

Blaine:  
"I need you. At home. Can you come over? Please.."

As soon as Noah read the text, he rushed out of the school and drove to Blaine's. He didn't care if he was gonna miss school that day. All he cared about was his boyfriend.

Five minutes later, the door bell rang and Blaine's dad answered the door. He knew Blaine would have asked Noah to come over, so he let him in. "He's upstairs, in his room." Noah nodded and ran upstairs to find Blaine lying on his bed. Hugging his pillow and had his face under it. Like he was afraid of something. Noah walked over to Blaine and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine lifted his face from the pillow and looked at Noah. He's been crying. His eyes were red and watery. Without saying a word, Noah laid down next to Blaine and hugged him, tightly. Blaine pressed his face against Noah's chest and had his arm around Noah's waist, gripping onto his shirt. They stayed like that for 2 minutes.

Then, Blaine released his grip and sat up, causing Noah to do the same. "Remember when I was afraid when you wanted to touch me there?" "What! Uh, yes..." "It was because something happened to me, when I was younger."

"When you were... What, something happened? Blaine, were you abused?" "Raped, Noah. I was raped, by a disgusting, pervertic man..." Blaine shouted. He was devastated.

Noah was shocked by the unexpected information, it was a lot to take in but he knew Blaine feels worse than him. He really wanted Blaine to know he was safe. He rubbed Blaine's back gently trying to comfort him, "Blaine, sshh, I'm here. It's gonna be alright now, babe."

"I'm so glad you came," Blaine sobbed, pressing his face further into Noah's chest.  
"I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Blaine lifting his head as he looked into Noah's sad eyes.

"For everything. For pressuring you and making you unhappy, I just..."

"It's okay, you didn't know. I've been having nightmares about it every night. I didn't think it would mean anything, but I was scared. It seemed so real. I'm not angry with you, it's not your fault."

Noah pressed his lips against Blaine's forehead as he pulled Blaine closer by the back of his head. Blaine was still crying, he realized what this means. he was not a virgin, not what he thought about himself all those years.

It scares him, it scares the shit out of him. No matter what the truth was, he could not let that stop him from missing one of the important things in life. Which was to love someone, sharing what he has with the person he cared for. He did not want one incident to cause him to not be able to give the person he loved, what he was able to give. From now on, he was going to cherish what he has and give what he can give. And he knew who was the person who deserves that.

"I'm sorry you have to miss school today because of me," Blaine apolagised.

"Don't be, I'd rather be with you than miss you in school. Actually, I want to be you all the time, babe, especially when you need me. I really want to be there for you Blaine," Noah confessed, cupping Blaine's face in his hands.

He wiped away the tears on Blaine's cheeks using his thumbs. Blaine smiled and kissed Noah's lips. Bringing his arms around Noah's neck, pulling him closer.

Blaine's stomach growled while they were kissing.

"Sorry, I haven't had anything for breakfast," Blaine said feeling embarrassed.

"I havent had anything to eat too, actually," Noah admitted, causing Blaine to laugh.

"Wanna find something to eat in the kitchen? I'm sure no one has touched my breakfast yet." Noah grinned, and Blaine knew it was a good idea.

"Let me go wash my face first, and then we'll go down. Wait here."  
"Sure babe."

As Blaine went into the bathroom to wash his face and fix his hair, Noah thought of a plan to make Blaine feel better. To make him forget about what had happened that morning maybe for a day. He wanted to bring Blaine to a theme park and then probably catch a movie afterwards. A day where Blaine could just clear his mind out of the nightmares and just enjoy himself with Noah. Just the two of them spending time together off school. That would be perfect.

"Blaine, hurry. What are you doing in there?"

"Hold on, I'm just fixing my hair Noah," Blaine quickly replied. "Ok, I'm done. I know that you're very hungry but you don't have to make me rush." Blaine complained as he came out of the bathroom. He was confused when he saw that his father was now in the room with his boyfriend.

"Dad? What's going on?"

Noah answered immediately, "nothing, I was just wondering if we could just hang out today, the two of us. So, I needed to ask Mr. Anderson if he would let me take you out. You know, since we're going to miss school today."  
"Oh."

"Blaine, I think it's a good idea. You should clear your mind off things for awhile. I trust that Noah would take good care of you," Mr. Anderson gave a stern look at Noah and he nodded, like a small boy when his mum asks if he understands her.

"Get going then, before I change my mind."

"Thanks dad," Blaine hugged his dad. He and Noah left the house and got into the car in the driveway where Noah had parked earlier.  
Blaine asked, "So, where are we going?" Noah just smiled and answered, "I''ll let you choose the place you want us to go to eat. Then I'll decide where to go next. Deal?"

"Deal," Blaine agreed. He placed his hand on Noah's hand and squeezed it, to show that he trusts his boyfriend. Noah could not help it, he kissed Blaine on the cheek. It made Blaine blush.


	13. Chapter 13

**An update! Yay! Just so happy after watching Kurt getting into NYADA:)) So proud. **

**Not proud that I lost a follower though:( Anyway...**

**Here's a recap: Blaine finds out his past and Noah was there to comfort him. **

**Do not own Glee:(**

Fanfic Chapter 13

Getting to know the truth about what happened to him years ago was... shocking, but it did not stop Blaine from moving on. It was not possible to forget his mother's words about the incident...tragedy that happened years ago. It IS possible though to understand that it was not something that can be fixed. The only solution for Blaine was to keep that memory away. Away from affecting his life and relationship with Noah. Acceptance was all there is to it. He do believe that it DOES get better.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Noah looked very concerned when he saw Blaine staring into space while they were in Noah's car. They were on their way to the park that Saturday afternoon. A week has passed since the bad news. They did not really talk about it anymore because Blaine insisted there's nothing to talk about since he could remember most of what happened. He did not want to remember it anyway. Why bring up the past? Thinking about it just makes things worse. And Blaine really wants to move on.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine answered with a smile. "I was just thinking..." "About what?" Noah glanced towards Blaine for a few seconds before fixing his eyes back on the road.

"Us," Blaine admitted. Noah cleared his throat. He immediately tensed up at the sign of Blaine's serious tone. _Blaine's not thinking of breaking up with me is he? Am I pushing to hard on him? Oh my god, I really like him, I really really do like him, I don't want things to end. Not like this, while we're in the car while I'm driving. What if I crash or something? _

"What about us?" Noah parked the car as soon as they arrived at the park. "Never mind." Blaine shook his head and got out of the car. Noah turned off the engine and did the same.

Blaine didn't really know much about Noah. Only because Noah doesn't like sharing details about himself and his family. Blaine knew that Noah's parents were divorced and that he lived with his mum, right now. But he does not know that Noah's dad never visited Noah and his mum because he didn't really care, about anything for that matter. He was gone for good. At least that's what it seemed like to Noah.

"How come you never talk to me about your family? You know so much about me and yet you don't share anything about yourself," Blaine asked. They were in the middle of buying some ice cream somewhere in the park.

"I guess because it's not much to talk about... Um, you wanted chocolate or strawberry?" "Strawberry." "One strawberry and one peppermint ice cream cone, please. Thanks," Noah ordered. They both waited for the ice cream man to scoop the flavors Noah ordered into a cone each and handed the strawberry flavoured one to Blaine. Blaine snapped out of his train of thoughts. "Oh, thanks."

They both strolled down the pathway towards the pond and sat on an empty bench, a few metres away from another bench with a man who was sleeping. As seen by his torn and tattered clothes, he was probably homeless and drunk, Blaine thought. He had a denim jacket over his head, blocking his face from anyone who walked by.

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief after taking the last bite of his ice cream cone. He felt very relaxed. He really needed a break. A break from the bad news and from all the studying he and Noah did the past week. Their exams were just around the corner and they already finished their revisions. Well, Blaine did most of the revisions, Noah just answered questions that came out from Blaine's "textbook like" brain. Blaine had been testing Noah on certain subjects and he was doing quite well, Blaine would say. Considering Noah paid attention to most of Blaine's tutoring and nagging about doing well and taking the same classes next year.

"Your breath smells like strawberries, babe. I like strawberries. Can I have a taste?" Noah smugly smiled. "But I finished it," said Blaine, gesturing his hand showing that it was empty. Blaine saw where Noah was going with that question. He giggled and said jokingly,"but I don't like peppermint." Noah shrugged and leaned in to kiss Blaine on the mouth. Blaine didn't mind peppermint after all. Blaine moaned softly. He slid his arms around Noah's neck and waist, bringing Noah closer. Not realizing the peppermint ice cream in Noah's hand was dripping on Blaine's canvas shoes, they continue to taste each other's mouth until Noah felt his hand was getting wet.

"Damn it! Blaine, your shoe." Noah got up from the bench quickly. "Shit, oh it's okay. I just need to wash it off, and look at your hands. We have to find a toilet." "Yeah, let's go." they searched for a toilet in the park.

The bench with the sleeping man was no longer occupied. The man was gone. He probably left awhile ago when Blaine and Noah were not aware. He seemed suspicious. Blaine noticed the man watching them from the bench, when they were kissing and he was just looking.

Blaine waited outside the public toilet at the park while Noah washed his hands off the peppermint ice cream. He felt someone staring but couldnt see anyone around. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind the tree near him. "What's your name, kid?" Blaine drew his attention to a man he saw earlier at the bench, now leaning against a tree. He was looking at him in a straight face.

"Wha, why do you want to know? It's none of your business," Blaine shot back, calmly. He walked away from him and head back towards the toilet to look for Noah. Just in time, Noah came out from the toilet and he saw the man, recognizing him immediately.

"Dad?" Blaine was startled at what Noah called the man. He froze, his eyes wide. "Hey, son," the man, who turned out to be Noah's dad, smiled and took a few steps towards them. They were now standing at a distance, a few metres away. He stared at both of them hard, searching for something, like he wanted answers but didn't know how to ask for it.

"What are you doing here dad? I thought you left Ohio years ago." "I did, I just wanted to see you and your mum. See how you were doing. I went to look for you at our house but the new owners said you moved and I didn't know where else to find you...I'm glad to see you son." His eyes now focused on Blaine, but he was still talking to Noah. "I see you've...changed a lot."

Noah frowned. "I haven't changed a bit, dad." A tense pause before Noah continued, "I'm still the same person I was years ago. You don't know me. You never wanted to know me at all. You left us just like that. I dont get it, so why are you back looking for us now?" Noah didn't expect an answer. He felt so angry with his dad and wanted to leave. He had a feeling his dad wanted money from him and he had no intentions of giving his money away to a lousy bastard like him.

"Let's go Blaine, I don't want to stay around here any longer," said Noah in apathy, as he grabbed Blaine by the hand and Blaine followed Noah out of the park. He left his dad, looking crossed.

The two boys sat in the car. Noah was hurt, he hated his dad and he did not make an effort to hide that from Blaine. "Noah, are you okay?" Noah started the engine and drove off quickly to his house. He was not in the mood to talk yet.

He felt insulted by the way his dad looked at him and Blaine. Noah reckoned the words he spoke were callous. It was sarcastic and insensitive. Noah thought his dad has no right to judge him, because he never cared about his well-being and he had never been a good enough father to him. Ever since his father left him and his mum, Noah believed he doesn't have a father anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Back for another update...Thanks for the reviews. **

**I know the last chapter was kind of weird, strange and sudden. I mean, why would I suddenly get Noah's dad to the whole picture right. Actually, I DO have a reason for doing so and THAT is to explore into Noah's past and life. Yes, it involves his father, so sorry for the anti climax. :)) **

**Anyway, read, review and enjoy! **

Fanfic Chapter 14

Fortunately for them, the traffic that day was sparse and it without a doubt, encouraged Noah to drive almost recklessly, home. It certainly made Blaine a little concerned and urge Noah to slow down a couple of times. Despite his attempts, Noah didn't listen.

Luckily, Noah's driving skills were good enough. If they were to meet with an accident, Noah would never be able to forgive himself for letting his anger take over him. Blaine never seen him act that way, Noah was always cheerful, sometimes unpredictable but never angry. He was clenching his jaw in frustration and gripping onto the steering wheel as he zipped pass several cars.

When they reached the house, Noah let himself in and went straight to his room. Blaine trailed behind him silently.

"He's such an asshole!" Noah shouted as he sat beside his bedroom window. He cupped his head with both his hands and tucked both his legs close to his body. "I'm sorry you have to see that. They way he looked at us, and saying that I've changed as if when he left I was any different. Like it's a choice I made." Noah said with disappointment in his voice. "It's fine...but Noah, he's still your father. You shouldn't call him an asshole." Blaine walked and sat next to Noah facing him.

Noah looked at Blaine as he placed his hands to the side. He heaved a sigh. "You're right. I still HATE him okay."

"I don't understand. Why do you hate him so much." "Because he's an ass-" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Fine, he's a jerk, okay." "you know you can tell me anything, right," Blaine said with sympathy in his tone. He could see the hurt in Noah's eyes, like he was keeping something way too long. Blaine wanted to understand so he could help Noah.

"Maybe he just wants to see you. He must have missed you after all this years. Maybe that's why he came back," Blaine's soft honey coloured eyes bored into Noah eyes. The way Blaine's innocent mind works just makes Noah even crazier for him.

"I doubt that. If he did, he wouldn't say those things to me, about us. He wouldn't come back looking like a poor, homeless man."

"So, he probably needs help?"

"With what? Money? I will not give a cent to that man. I don't care if he is my father or family. He doesn't deserve anything from me or my mum," Noah raised his voice. Blaine did not know what to say. He was shocked at how Noah was reacting, but maintained a warm sympathetic expression. He did not quite understand what Noah was feeling.

Noah sensed the warmth in Blaine's eyes, he looked away loosing contact from Blaine's eyes for a few seconds and then heaved a sigh inwards before beginning, "Look Blaine, when I was 7, my mum found out that my dad was cheating on her, so my parents got divorced. After that our life became tough, my mum had to work 2 jobs to support the two of us and since I was still young, I can't help her find some cash." It was a nightmare. "We were chased out of our old house because we couldn't pay the rest of the installment and we were in debt. So, we stayed at my Nanna's house for a couple of years until my mum saved enough money to buy this house and pay all our debts. She worked really hard to support the family. She even bought me a car for my birthday earlier this year. No thanks to my dad. I never seen him ever since we moved the first time, until today. I don't get why he's here in Lima, now."

"How come when I ask you, you never want to tell me about your family?" Blaine asked with an inimitable expression.

"Because I'm embarrassed. Blaine, my family is poor. I thought if I told you, then you wouldn't want to be my boyfriend anymore." Noah was frowning.

"Why would you think that? It doesn't matter." Blaine grabbed Noah's hand and caressed the back of Noah's hand with his thumb. "Yes it does. I'm not like other boyfriends. Other people's boyfriends can afford to buy you nice stuff and pay for every meal on their dates with their lover. It's not the same when you don't get what you deserve because, because I'm not rich. I'm just not good enough for you Blaine. I really like you, a lot and if it means pampering you and..."

"I love you," Blaine finally spoke. When he finally realized what he said, he just shrugged and smiled. "What?"

Blaine whispered into Noah's ears repeating the phrase once more as Blaine wrapped Noah into a hug. Noah grinned and replied, "I love you too...babe." Blaine giggled, initiating a kiss. Noah returned the kiss.

Blaine pulled Noah to the bed and pushed him gently as they both laid down on the bed. Blaine unbuttoned Noah's shirt, one by one as he sat while straddling Noah. "Blaine..." Blaine paused, and looked at Noah. "You don't have to do this," continued Noah.

Noah did not want Blaine to feel forced into things that he's not ready to do. Blaine smiled sweetly at Noah. He traced his fingers down Noah's arms and tangled their hands together as he pulled both theirs hands to stretch up above Noah's head. Bending down to give Noah a peck on his forehead, his nose and then his lips. He let's go of his hands from Noah's and continue to unbutton Noah's shirt, both their lips locked and tongues exploring each other's mouth.

When he reached the last button, Blaine slipped out of his own shirt and bent down to kiss Noah on the neck, slowly licking and sucking. Noah moaned and groaned, he was getting hard and he really wanted Blaine, so much. "Oh god... Blaine...Ugh..."

"I'm gonna give you what no one else is ever gonna get, because I love you." Blaine started unbuttoning Noah's jeans and pulling the zip down slowly. Noah grabbed his hands, stopping him. "Are you sure you wanna do this. I mean if you're not ready Blaine, we can do this some other time."

"I think we've waited long enough. I know I've been stubborn and scared about it, but that's only because of what happened years ago... I want to move on...I'm sure, Noah." "Okay," whispered Noah as he let go of Blaine's hand on his zipper.

Blaine pulled down Noah's jeans and then removed his own skinnies as well. They were both in their boxers and making out on the bed with the bedroom door wide open. Noah's mum was not going to be home in a few hours, so they had a lot of time to themselves. Blaine felt a little uneasy and hesitant at first, but Noah was gentle. He was his solace. Blaine knew it was going to be alright. "Blaine," Noah groaned.

Blaine was going to let Noah make love to him, he was going to let his boyfriend take control. "Fuck me..." Blaine rolled next to Noah and waited as Noah retrieved a red packet from his bag, something he never once thought of buying before and sliding the condom up his length. Noah coated some lube before lowering on top of Blaine. They felt connected, their bodies pressed against each other. Slowly, Noah pressed his finger into Blaine's opening, causing him to whimper and grip onto Noah's back. Blaine pressed his face against Noah's neck, breathing hard. "Blaine..." Noah felt Blaine shaking. "Hmm?" "You okay?"

"I'm good, just...just do it." Noah sensed the need in Blaine's tone, he knew the smaller boy wanted this as much as he does.

Noah slid the second finger, twisting and scissoring, causing Blaine to moan in pleasure. He slowly removed them and pressed himself against Blaine's opening, causing Blaine take a deep breathe. Noah pushed himself deeper and stopped half way. He waited for Blaine to get used to the pain. Once Blaine groaned and Noah take that as a cue to keep going, he went completely inside of Blaine and began to fuck him, slow at first. Blaine moaned at the sudden new feeling, wrapping his legs around Noah's waist. "Fuck, Noah. Nnghh...You feel so g..good" His fingers clawing into Noah's back. A few more strokes and Blaine got used to the rhythm. He felt whole, not scared, not anymore.

Noah pressed his lips against Blaine's lips, kissing him senseless and letting their tongues dance in each others mouth as he fucked him. He slammed into Blaine each time but not going to far. All the wait was worth it, Noah thought. He finally knew how much Blaine loves him, because he would do anything for him even if he was afraid. No matter how much it means to Blaine, what happened in the past. Blaine was willing to forget and give what Noah had always sometimes impatiently waited for.

Noah moaned against Blaine's lips, "Ugh, damn it babe... You're so tight, so perfect." Blaine couldn't respond because as soon as Noah said that, he went back to kissing his mouth. Blaine was breathless, he was overwhelmed by everything and yet it felt so good.

Blaine moaned in Noah's mouth as he reached his orgasm, shooting threads of cum onto his stomach, causing Noah to reach his almost immediately, inside of him. "Fuck... Blaine you're amazing. I love you so much." "You too," Blaine said, breathless. He passed out as soon as Noah slid out of him and collapsing on the bed next to Blaine. Noah pulled Blaine into his arms closing the distance between them and then covering both of them with the blanket. Then, slowing his breathes as he slipped into a land of pleasure. Taking in the closeness and warmness of Blaine's hot and sweaty body against him.


	15. Extra

**EXTRA (a little sneak peak to puck and blaine's fun time)**

**There will be a continuation to this story. Initially, this was the last chapter but after a long break of writer's block, I got some new ideas for how this story should go. Cheers to that! :D**

"What's with the grin?," said Tina as soon as Blaine entered the class in first period. He took a seat beside his best friend and gave a innocent looking smile at her. "What? Must be the lesson today." Blaine shrugged. Tina narrowed her eyes at Blaine, not blinking until Blaine says something. "What? I love Math... it's Maths right? or History? or is it Biology?, what lesson is it now?" Tina raised an eyebrow. He was sure he was not going to find his class that morning if it weren't for his boyfriend. Noah had to sent him to his class that day because he had forgotten what period he had that morning.

Blaine chuckled realizing he was not able to contain how he's feeling that morning. Tina grinned and just patted Blaine on the back, "I think I know what's wrong with you..." Tina shook her head, pretending to seem like she doesn't know his friend so well to be able to read his mind. For a second there, Tina thought she saw Blaine beaming from his smile. He was happy.

Waking up in Noah's arms and getting sweet morning kisses was the best thing that Blaine had experienced. Then, eating breakfast with the man he loves before coming to school and then a short make out session at the school carpark, was not something he ever thought can happen to him. But the thing that makes him the most happiest was that he can finally feel like he's doing his job as a good boyfriend. He was able to give Noah what he could offer and show how much he loves him no matter what.

Right now, he just could not wait to see Noah in glee that afternoon.

By the time the last period was over, Blaine could not take it anymore. He missed feeling Noah's warmth, his strong arms holding him tight and tasting his mouth. The couple met each at the choir room early that afternoon. Noah saw Blaine leaning against the door of the choir room looking fidgety and it looks like he was hard. "Hey, bay...mmm." Blaine's lips was suddenly against Noah's lips, his tongue pressed against Noah's lip asking for entrance. "Hi," Blaine managed to quickly say before bringing their lips together again. They walked into the choir room and closed the door so they did not get any attention from homophobic bastards lingering along the hallways. Then Blaine pulled Noah by the neck and leaned his body against Noah's. Blaine pushed Noah down causing him to sit on a chair and pulling Blaine causing him to straddle on his lap. They could feel how hard they both were as their crotches rubbed against each other causing Blaine to moan into Noah's mouth. Their kisses now deeper. Noah's hands squeezing Blaine's ass.

Noah was not sure what has gotten into his boyfriend but he is enjoying it, very much. Who would have known Blaine had got it in him before they even dated, but then again, he is still a hormonal teenage boy who just experienced how sex feels like. Even though he loved the innocent and moral boy Blaine was, he was glad to know Blaine wants him as much as he wants Blaine.

Five minutes passed and the choir room was suddenly filled with the New Directions strolling in and taking their seats. Some of their responds on the couple were "Cool" "Awesome" "Wanky" "SO turned on right now"

Only Santana was not very pleased, "Get a room guys!" She was jealous of them. Now that her Britanny was dating Artie, she could not ever be caught making out with her in school. It would be awesome to be able to do that anywhere, kissing the person you love whenever you feel like it without feeling guilty of doing anything wrong. Blaine and Noah's lips were still linked. They did not want to stop their make out session because it was too hot and intense but they had to. Mr. Shue was at the door and someone, sounded like Finn, asked them to stop. Blaine whined into Noah's mouth when he felt Noah's hands pushing him away by the waist. "Later Blaine, okay? I promise." Noah looked into Blaine's eyes, his lips pink and face flushed. "Yeah...sure," whispered Blaine. He give Noah a peck on his lips and jumped off Noah's lap, settling himself on a seat beside him. He adjusted his shirt that was tucked out, no idea when it was pulled out.

"We have a problem guys," Mr. Shue announced as soon as he made sure everyone had settled down. "Sue cut the funding. That means we don't have enough money to buy enough costumes for Regionals."

"What?" The New Directions chorused. "That's ridiculous Mr. Shue. Why would Coach Sylvester do such a thing?" questioned Quinn.

"That leads me to the second bad news. Coach Sylvester will be the new coach for Oral Intensity. I won't be surprised if she cut the funding, to make sure she beats us at Regionals," added Mr. Shue, causing an uproar of complains and loud jeering from the glee club. They were all furious, but Mr. Shue kept his cool. He expected something like that to happen this year, it always does and Sue is always making sure the glee club suffers every year.

"Guys, guys. We can't let Coach Sylvester do this to us. We will go to Regionals with full costume and we will beat her and the other team. We just need to raise enough money. And I have a great idea to do just that." The kids looked at each other, wondering what Mr. Shue's idea would be. Rachel raised an eyebrow. She was hoping it wasn't a lame or stupid idea like it always was.

"We're going to... bake cupcakes at this year's Fund Raising event which will be held next week. We can sell them for a few bucks each." Mr. Shue smiled smugly.

Apparently, it sounded like a great idea to him but not to the rest of the people in the room. Artie did a face palm and Santana gave an inimmitable expression to show how disgusted she was with the idea.

Noah, however, grinned. He could deal with that. He bakes great cupcakes using his Nanna's recipe, and also considering he would use the opportunity to ask Blaine to help him in the kitchen, it was an awesome idea. He glanced towards Blaine sitting next to him. He looked bored. He had a hand supporting his head, while he stared blankly at Mr. Shue. Blaine felt Noah staring at him, he turned his head and smiled sweetly at him.

Noah sighed in content. He's so in love with Blaine. He can't stop thinking of what else they can do the next time they spend time together. He was daydreaming about the person he loves, except that that person was sitting next to him, now looking at him with lust in his eyes. Noah noticed something about Blaine. He could sense that he was actually thinking the same thing as him. Is it possible that after doing it, their minds were connected with an invisible wire that channels their thoughts to doing one thing. Sex.  
Blaine was sure to like his idea for the second date, thought Noah.

Noah was right, Blaine loved the idea of 'helping' him bake the cupcakes. "I'm surprised, are you sure you know how to bake? The recipe looks... Complicating," Blaine looked unsure. He read the recipe over and over again, his elbows resting on the kitchen tabletop. Not sure if he deliberately bend over the table to stick out his perfect ass at Noah who caught a glimpse and get turned on by the sight. He bit his lower lip and remembered buying the tight skinnies for Blaine the other day. How shocked Blaine was because he thought he had no way he could get into it. It was perfect, and very hot on Blaine. Noah blinked out of his trance and get back to his prep so they could bake and then get on with his plan afterwards.

"How much is a tablespoon exactly? And how do you weigh butter? Do you need a weighing balance to do that?"

Noah was busy preparing the bowls and utensils they needed to bake the cupcakes. Bending over, opening and closing drawers as Blaine waited for him to start baking. "Okay, all ready. Let's start." Noah measured the ingredients and added all of them in a bowl. He asked Blaine to mix those ingredients as he prepared the paper containers for the cupcakes and heated the oven. Noah noticed that Blaine was mixing wrongly, he made quite a mess on the table, so Noah helped. He stood behind him and hold Blaine's hands as he showed him how to mix properly. His body leaned against Blaine' , closing the distance between them. Then, Blaine poured the mixture into each paper container with Noah's help. Noah took the trays of cupcake mixtures and placed it in the oven to bake while Blaine cleaned and washed up, making sure he cleared the mess in the kitchen.

Perfect, they have half an hour before the cupcakes finished baking. Noah thought he should use the time wisely. He dragged Blaine to the living room and roughly pushed him down on the couch as he kissed him. Pressing his tongue against Blaine's lips. Blaine was surprised. "Here?"

"Why not..." Noah smiled and pulled down his jeans and briefs both at the same time. He asked Blaine to do the same and Blaine did what he was instructed, Noah straddled Blaine and they started making out on the couch, semi-naked. Their legs tangled with one another, both making noises at the nice, warm feeling.

A few minutes later, Noah couldnt wait any longer. He needed Blaine real bad. "Oh damn it, Blaine..." Noah moaned. "I don't want to dirty the couch, Noah. It's fabric." "Nevermind that, I can't wait any longer. Just let me be in you, NOW. Please."

Blaine flipped over and stuck out his ass. Noah slammed into him, after positioning himself, causing Blaine to scream and grip onto the cushions. "Fuck, Noah!" Blaine's scream made him very hard. A few more slamming, into Blaine's ass and Noah came, he groaned loudly. "Ugh..."  
"Shit, I'm gonna...on the-" Blaine was close. Noah slipped out of Blaine's ass and turned him around, making him lie on his back. "No, you won't." Noah swallowed him whole. He began sucking and licking Blaine's cock. "Huh! Noah," cried Blaine. He threw his head back into the couch. The tense sensation rising in his stomach. He grabbed Noah's Mohawk as he came into his mouth, thrusting his hips up. Shooting threads, letting Noah swallow every bit of it. Noah slipped his mouth off from Blaine's cock, licking the tip to make sure Blaine's dry. It was incredible, and they didn't even dirty the couch.

"I love you," said Blaine, panting.

"I love you, more," Noah replied.

After a few more light kisses they went upstairs to wash up, Noah was up for a second round but Blaine insisted they take turns to shower. He reminded Noah about the cupcakes and both went into the kitchen a while later to check on them in the oven. They were ready, luckily Noah remembered to set the timer on or they would have burnt. "Blaine, you should stop putting a lot of gel, your hair looks a lot SEXIER when it's all wet." "You dont expect me to go to school with wet hair do you? And keep your hands off my butt." "But, it's so nice to grab..." Noah whined. Blaine giggled, slapping Noah hands away from touching his ass when he was supposed to take the cupcakes out from the oven.

"Mmm, something smells good in here. Were you boys baking while I was gone? I think you did a good job on not messing up the kitchen." Blaine and Noah froze, they looked at each other shocked. Blaine gave an innocent smile at Mrs. Puckerman who was standing at the kitchen entrance, "Hi!".  
They didnt notice her enter the house. "Hey, mum! Um, yeah we were...baking cupcakes, to sell and raise money for glee club. When did you arrive? I didn't hear you come in." "That sounds nice. Oh, I reached home a few minutes ago. I thought you were showering, so maybe that's why you didn't hear me call out." "We-" Blaine nudged Noah in the ribs. "Yeah, showering Haha."

"Okay...I'm just gonna go upstairs and leave you two alone." Noah's mum went upstairs. "Sure, mum." As soon as Noah's mum closed the door to her room, the two burst out laughing. The look on their faces were epic.  
"Yeah...we better put these cupcakes in the boxes now, so we can add the icing on top." "Alright. Hey! You said on the cupcakes, not my face Noah." Blaine giggled. Noah smudged some pink icing onto Blaine's cheek. "Oops, let me get that for you. Mmm.." Noah pulled Blaine into his arms as he licked the icing off of Blaine's cheek making noises which made Blaine hard again.

Mr. Shue made Noah in charge of selling the cupcakes, since he baked them all, with Blaine's help of course. The New Directions sold all the cupcakes fast. They were in high demand, that meant they had to bake some more for the next few days. The glee club managed to raise more than three hundred bucks in two days.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine said as he watched Noah waving the stack of bills infront of his face. He gave Noah a peck on his cheek. "Couldn't have done it without you, babe," was Noah's response. Blaine blushed. Then, his face changed into a frown. "If only we could spend some of the money... just for us." Noah grinned. "We can..." Blaine eyes widened. "We can?" "We baked those cupcakes anyway, we deserve to be rewarded." Noah smirked and Blaine squealed, hugging his boyfriend in accord.

**To be cont'd...**


	16. Chapter 15: Realizations

**Yes, this is an update. But maybe a little like a filler after chapter 14 where Blaine and Noah had their first time. I want you guys to know that I'm in the midst of writing and continuing this beautiful story. So don't hate me for keeping it dormant for a long time. So sorry...So here's the next chapter. **

**Recap: Blaine found out something about his past and did not take it too well, he went to Noah for comfort and Blaine felt safe in Noah's hands. Noah too told Blaine what happened to him and his family which was caused by meeting his long forgotten, irresponsible dad at a park one day. Blaine reassured Noah that it was going to be alright, that he loves him no matter. They had their first time.**

**Chapter 15: Realizations**

Blaine and Noah were in the garden at Blaine's house. It was a sunny and warm Saturday afternoon. They sat on a bench and were lazily spending their weekend talking about random things that came into their minds with one another. The conversation started out...well, calm. It was not long until Noah brought up a sensitive subject which caused Blaine to feel uneasy and soon the conversation became an intense one. They were caught in a small fight where Noah insisted Blaine should talk about the subject that mattered because he thought they should tell each other everything but Blaine was not up for that. Noah hated not knowing what was going on with Blaine. They were together and have been together for about three months already, giving them more reason to be comfortable with sharing their feelings with each other, Noah thought. Even though Blaine agreed thought so too, he felt uncomfortable to even think about what he had been struggling with for years. Well, what was the point of bringing it up if he was trying to forget or at least not try to recall those horrifying moments of his life? It would just make him feel worse. There would be no point in bringing up things from the past. He did not want that to ruin their relationship. It was a sensitive topic and he had a hard time accepting the fact that it happen, let alone explaining it to Noah once he knew about it. He was not willing to bringing it up again.

"Babe, come on… You can tell me." Noah tried to break Blaine out of his shell by persuading him gently.

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not, Blainey?"

"Because…"

"Because what, babe?" Noah asked with a not so demanding tone.

"Nothing. Can we not talk about it? Let's go play or something." Blaine waved his arms around trying to distract Noah by doing something else.

"Yeah, we can go play." Noah smirked, raising an eyebrow. He wore a sly expression. "No, Noah…Not that kind of play. I meant play a game," Blaine groaned, pretty annoyed at Noah's intention. He tried to change the topic that Noah kept bringing up about, but instead of talking about something else, Noah became horny and it was making Blaine feel a little nervous. Sure, they had been intimate before but it was not like everything was suddenly normal. Blaine will always be hesitant about stuff like that. He still had nightmares and, the flashbacks had only gotten worse. The nightmares seemed to occur more frequently lately. It bothered Blaine so bad that even Noah realized that sometimes Blaine seemed to be troubled and a little fidgety.

Blaine would flinch when Noah attacks him from the back, his breathing would quicken and he would have sort of have a mini panic attack just from a little scare by his boyfriend. Hey, it was not like Noah was very unnoticeable when he did it. His footsteps were usually audible and he would give a small chuckle because he knew Blaine would be scared. He creeps behind Blaine slowly and then suddenly wraps his arms around his waist, lifting a bit of Blaine's weight, getting a loud reaction from Blaine. Every time Noah made an attempt, he would succeed and causing Blaine to show fear in his eyes like a cat being bathed in cold water.

Blaine got up from his sitting position and started walking towards the backdoor of his house. "Babe, where are you going?" He ignored his boyfriend's redundant question. "Blaine, are you mad at me?" The second redundant question, which was not so redundant in Noah's point of view because he wasn't sure, was again ignored. Blaine reached the house, opened the backdoor and entered, not caring that he let the door flung shut.

"What's got into him?" Noah thought.

He began following Blaine into the house and looked for him in the kitchen, living room and finally decided to look upstairs in Blaine's room. The door was closed. Blaine sat on the floor leaning against the door in his room with his legs tugged in his arms.

"Babe, are you in there? Can I come in?" Blaine heard Noah's muffled voice coming from outside. He knew Noah would follow him. He was confused. He was confused with himself. He didn't know why he was acting that way. He felt scared, lost and insecure. He thought everything would be fine if he was together with Noah. He thought Noah made him safe. Blaine loved him. He wanted Noah to know that he could trust him but he couldn't say it. He didn't believe it, even though he wanted to. He felt like he could not trust Noah. There was something about Noah that made him feel hesitant and scared. He appreciated that Noah wanted to know what was bothering him but he wanted Noah to understand that he didn't want to talk about it, not then at least. He wished Noah was less protective of him. Maybe if Noah left him alone, he would not feel pressurized all the time. He could feel more relaxed and comfortable around his boyfriend.

"Blaine, please will you open the door so we can talk. I want to know what's going on with you." Noah almost whispered, but Blaine heard him clearly because he was so near the door.

Blaine ran his fingers across his head tugging at his hair, causing some curls to break from the gel. Tears welled up in his eyes. He did not know what was wrong with him. He just wanted Noah to leave him alone. His emotions were messed and he needed time alone to think.

"I dont know what is wrong with me Noah...i just, i think you should leave. I wanna be alone."

"But,"

"Listen to me, for once, please..." Blaine begged.

Noah clenched his jaw, a heaved a sigh. He did not want Blaine to be alone. He cared about him. He loved him. He just wished Blaine would talk to him. He was going to give Blaine some space and leave him alone. "Fine, I love you babe."

With that, Noah left Blaine's house and drove off in his car.

Blaine hated pushing Noah away. He dreaded it, but it has to be done. He needed time to think. He hoped Noah understood his reasons.

He stood up, took a few steps forwards then flopped himself onto his bed, burying his face in his soft, pillow while groaning in frustration. It was long before he fell asleep. He was very tired. All the nightmares were keeping him awake at night which leads to getting lack of sleep.

Noah had gone home. He parked his car, walked to the front door and opened it. It was not locked, nothing unusual to him. Anyway, he did not care, his mind was on Blaine. he was trying to understand why Blaine wanted him to leave. Blaine told him that he needed time alone but it was unlike Blaine to do so. He wanted to know why Blaine was angry about when he tried talking to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by an undeniably familiar voice coming from the kitchen in his house. A man's voice... He entered the kitchen, "what the...". It was his dad. The state of his clothes, far better than the last time he saw him wearing, in the park. What the hell was going on? Who told him where Noah and his mum lived.

He was talking to him mum. _This is never a good thing. _Noah thought.

**God, I feel like I'm gonna die... Yes, a cliffhanger. My mind takes time to process some ideas I had. **

**And, yes, Noah's dad is back. From the previous feedback I got, I realized it was silly of me to bring him up just once. So he'll be appearing more often. I'll update soon! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: The bad guy

**I call Noah's mum Gina because I don't know what her name is in the show. Noah's dad will be James Elliot and he will be involved in Noah's life. How will he do it?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

Noah stood frozen the moment he entered the kitchen. His anger was boiling deep within him, he wanted so bad to just blow a punch at his dad for making him feel that way. After what his dad did to his mum, he was never going to forgive him.

"What the hell is HE doing in here?" He screamed, pointing his index finger towards his dad across the kitchen, as he directed the question towards his mum. Both his parents stared at him in shock. His mum opened her mouth but no words came out of it, so she closed it back at the failed attempt to speak.

Truthfully, Noah's mum didn't know the answer herself. His dad was in the midst of explaining everything to her when he got interrupted by Noah's abrupt rage and cursing.

"Mind your words young man. That is not the way to talk to your mother." Noah's dad spouted, sarcastically. It made Noah blow up. "Shut up! You have no right to enter my house and tell me what not to do. Argh…I want you to leave my house. Now," he growled with clenched teeth.

"Oh, but I just got here son…And besides, don't you want to know why I came back?" He glared at Noah intensely. They did not break eye contact causing the intensity of the situation to accumulate. The atmosphere felt like a volcano was about to erupt. Soon enough, Mrs. Puckerman broke the tension by asking Noah's dad to stay.

"Noah, let him explain. I want to know why your father is here." "What? No mum, we can't give him a chance. After what he did to us, leaving us to fend for ourselves. You had to work 3 freaking part time jobs mum…No, I can't allow him to cheat on you again." Noah was nearly close to tears. He couldn't see his mum suffer again. He did not want her to be so kind and let that man who he called dad to make use of her again. He wouldn't know how to live with himself if he let it happen.

* * *

"Thanks Gina, for letting me stay in your new house. It's very nice by the way. I would say you're doing a good job at taking care of everything. Looks like you don't need me after all. But I do want to say that I'm sorry for leaving you and Noah back then, I didn't have a choice… I know, it would be difficult for Noah to forgive me, but it would be great if at least one of you did." James was begging for Gina to forgive him. From Gina's expression on her face, she was not convinced that she could do it. They both sat in the living room having small talk. It was an awkward situation for both of them.

Noah on the other hand, stayed locked up in his room while his parents were talking downstairs. He felt sick at the thought of having his dad back in their home after a decade. Music was blasting out from his portable speakers. It helped to block out whatever that was clouding his mind. "My songs know what you did in the dark (light em up)" by Fall out boy was playing on replay. It was the perfect song to explain how he felt at the moment. He was on fire, on the inside. His hatred towards his dad was making his heart boil. The bass of the music was the greatest feeling causing an adrenaline rush in him, in a powerful way.

Bringing James back into their home was only a temporary idea, and Gina had no intentions of accepting James into hers and Noah's lives again.

"Just so you know James, this doesn't mean that you are a part of this family. I am only letting you stay here for a couple of days because you have nowhere else to go. You are going to sleep in the guest room just so we're clear." "Oh yea, of course… I just can't believe you still had my clothes after all this years. It means you miss me right?" Gina shook her head slightly before leaving the question hanging. She did not know what it meant. She had never thought to throw her ex-boyfriend's clothes because it was in good condition. Besides, she used to wear it few years back, when they had no money to buy new clothes after James had left. James used to be her boyfriend and he had left her after a couple of year for another women. He was irresponsible, giving an excuse that he was not a family guy and did not want to be held down by a child. They were never married so technically Noah's mum did not need to apply for custody over Noah. Unfortunately, his existence was never planned by his parents and to make it worse, he grew up without a father.

The sudden appearance of his dad had made him confused. He wished things were less complicated like before. He and his mum were finally living a happy life and yet that 'thing' had to show up that day.

James smirked. He managed to lead himself into his son's life. He had planned to be a part of it from that day onwards. Even though he had convinced Gina that it was temporary, he was going to make sure, he couldn't leave before getting what he wants. He hated that Noah was gay. He didn't want to have a gay son. He just couldn't bear to see that his 'creation' was so imperfect. He needed to fix it and the only way he knew how was to get rid of Noah's boyfriend.

* * *

Noah had no clue what his dad had in mind. He was still trying to wrap around the idea that his dad was in the same roof as him. He needed to calm down. He needed to see Blaine. Blaine was the only person who knew about Noah's dad, Noah's past. He would be the only person to understand how Noah felt at the moment. Blaine was angry with him though. He didn't know why exactly. Noah wasn't sure if they were talking or giving each other space for a while.

Noah propped himself and sat up on his bed, reached for his phone and decided to give Blaine a text about what was going on at home. He wanted Blaine to know that he told Blaine everything and needed to show that Blaine should do the same. It helps their relationship grow stronger.

_**Babe, I can't believe mum let dad come home after what he did. And now dad's going to stay with me and mum because dad doesn't have any other place to go. I hope you're not mad at me. I want to see you. Miss you already babe. Xx Noah**_

He would have called Blaine if they were in great terms but they weren't after Blaine chased Noah out of his house, not literally. But it did felt like they were fighting to Noah. He just didn't know what they were fighting about. He didn't understand why Blaine was so frustrated when he left.

Thirty minutes passed and Blaine had not replied his text. Blaine really meant it when he said that he wanted to be alone. He didn't want to see Noah for some reason. Noah was getting upset. Everything was perfect one moment and the next, it turned into a complicated mess. It was depressing even for him. His life was already a mess. Before Blaine was part of it, he was a total wreck, but Blaine had been keeping him grounded after they met. His drinking habits and involvement in crime was drastically reduced. He hadn't been sent to Juve for months and all due to Blaine constantly staying by his side, no matter what.

Blaine had been distant and avoiding him for the past few days. Things were slowly changing for the worse for him.

Noah needed to stop thinking about his problems. He made a choice to clear his mind, the only way he knew how was to go drinking with his friends or alone, which ever was more convenient. He grabbed his car keys from his desk and stuffed his phone into his pocket while putting on his leather jacket and strutted down the stairs. He left the house, ignoring the grossed fact that he caught a glimpse of his parents snogging on the couch but not forgetting to slam the front door on the way out. Noah did not wait to watch his mum pushing his dad off and running into her master bedroom while locking it, regretting giving in to her ex-boyfriend so easily. Hey, you can't blame the women right. Her love life had been dull for the past decade and it was about time she had some sexual action. Probably not a bad idea to be the son of a long lost (literally) father. Noah thought.

**(Noah's pov)**

For a very good reason, I'm glad I grew up without a dad half my life. I didn't have to deal with seeing my mum having snogging sessions with him. The scene earlier in the living room might have scarred me for life. I know I am supposed to protect her from that crap of a father but I can't do that right now because I am way too busy wasting my self at a bar. Without Blaine around to stop me from being a jerk, I'm plain nothing. I'm a useless Lima looser and I kinda missed that side of me. I was free; I did whatever I wanted and did not feel grounded. It feels great to be back in old habits. Blaine probably would hate me after this but then again he already hates me. No idea why but I am not going to stand around and wait for him to talk to me because I know he doesn't trust me. If he did he would have told me ages ago. He is not even replying the text I sent him. I need him and he isn't there. Gosh, who was I kidding, I care so much about my babe. I just wished he could trust me. It all just feels… I feel numb right now. What was I thinking about? I guess I've forgotten. The alcohol is working its magic. I'm starting to get lightheaded. Wow I didn't know I'm on to my second bottle of beer. As far as I'm concern, I have nothing to worry about now.

* * *

Blaine woke up about three hours later. It was already getting dark outside. He recalled what had happened early that afternoon and remembered getting worked up and then making Noah leave his house. He sat up and grabbed his phone from the side table where he had placed initially. He slide the unlock button, typed in the password and a text from Noah popped out in display. It was sent about an hour ago and he felt bad for not replying. Noah must be feeling upset about it and a tang of regret started to spur in the pit of his stomach for chasing Noah out without giving a good reason for it. Blaine decided to give his boyfriend a call to ask how he was doing, after getting the news about his dad, and to tell him he missed him too. He wanted to apologize for overreacting and hoped Noah did not hate him.

He pressed the call button when he found the contact, Babe's Stud 3 in his phone. It was a weird way to name a contact but it was Noah's idea. The rings continued until the call went to the voice mail. He decided to try again and the same thing happened the second time. Why was Noah not picking up his phone. Maybe he didn't want to talk to Blaine. He was probably upset with him. Blaine sent Noah a message saying that he was coming over and left his house the next minute. He reached his destination in just ten minutes. He walked up to the front door before pressing the doorbell once and waited for someone to answer. The door flung open and there stood a familiar looking man giving him a stern look. Blaine remembered the man, he was the same man who Noah had explained to be his dad on the day Noah told him about his past and had their first time together. "M..Mr. P…Puckerman," Blaine stuttered. James gave a creepy smile which slowly turned into a warm one as he stretched out his hand, expecting Blaine to shake it. "Please, call me James. I believe we've met before. You are the boy who kissed my son in the park that day, aren't you?"

"Uhm, yes. I guess. My name is Blaine." Blaine shook his hand, not sure what he thinks of Noah's dad. Blaine awkwardly caressed the back of his neck and was about to ask where Noah was but James cut in and told him that Noah wasn't available at the moment. "I'm sorry but my son is not up for meeting anyone right now, he's asleep. Maybe you can come another time. I'll inform him that you were here though."

It sounded like a reasonable explanation to not disturb him and for Noah to not answer his calls. But something wasn't right. His car wasn't there. _He wasn't home was he?_ Blaine thought. _Why is Noah's dad, or…James, telling me he's asleep? He lied to me. _Blaine sighed, then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket indicating an incoming call. He took his phone out and the caller id read, Babe's stud 3. _Noah!_ "Okay, goodbye Mr Pu…I mean James. It was nice meeting you." Blaine said, politely but a little rushed and briskly walked to his car. He entered his car, drove off quickly before answering the call. "Noah, where are you?" He asked, worriedly. "Baaaabe…?"Noah slurred. "Yes, what is it Noah?" "C..can youuuu like… pick m-me up. I'm toooo ti…tired to drivvve." _Oh my god, you're drunk. _"Okay, where are you?" "A bar, duh!" "Which one?" "Argh… I dunno. The one I usually go to… before I met youuu." Before Blaine had a chance to ask Noah more questions to find out his specific location Noah had hung up.

_But you never told me that you used to go to bars. How would I know which one? _Blaine was getting frustrated. He was driving with one hand while holding his phone on the other. He looked around the neighbourhood for some bars that was near Noah's place. Then he saw a guy crouching at the side of the road and realised that it was his boyfriend due to him having a Mohawk hair style. He stopped near the curb and let Noah in his car onto the passenger seat. He immediately dozed off, leaning his head against the window seal. Blaine rolled his eyes, looking at the state of his boyfriend. The car was soon reeked with alcohol, making Blaine feel a little nauseated. He didn't like to drink and he wasn't a fan of alcohol, ever. That was why Noah cut down on his drinking, because of Blaine. Blaine drove for another five minutes before reaching his house. Noah was brought up to Blaine's bedroom with much difficulty as Noah was semiconscious while Blaine walked him through the living room, and up the stairs. Noah plopped on one side of Blaine's bed and was instantly knocked out by the feel of soft pillows and a familiar smell of Blaine. Blaine changed out of his clothes and put on his pyjamas before joining Noah in the bed. He snuggled against Noah's chest and fell asleep as he felt Noah wriggle a little while pulling Blaine into his arms.

**So Noah's dad has a bad agenda that involves ruining the boys' relationship. Do you think he will succeed? Will Blaine trust Noah enough to open up to him?**

**Drama will begin in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I just realized I made Blaine drive a car in chapter 16, but actually he rides a motorcycle, if you guys remember in chapter 1. So I'm just pointing out this mistake so there is no confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any characters appeared in the story, sadly.**

**This is a little short, sorry. Good news, some Plaine fluff in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17:**

Noah woke up with a throbbing headache and bright light shining onto his face as the curtains were drawn to reveal the glistening sun. He groaned at the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly felt the need to throw up the burning contents from his stomach. Desperately forcing his body out of the very comfortable bed, he scampered his way to the bathroom and stuck his face just above the toilet bowl. The excruciating pain coming from the mixture of both his head and stomach was soon over, as Noah clambered up back on his feet and rinsed his mouth at the sink. He cursed at his stupid hung over before striping his clothes off and taking a quick cold shower.

Meanwhile, Blaine was in the kitchen eating his breakfast quietly. His memory brought him to last night where he had another recurring nightmare. The memory was so surreal that it made him cry and scream out of fear and struggle while in his sleep.

Noah was awoken by the whole thing, but he remained calm while he comforted Blaine, reminding him that it was just a dream. It hurt Blaine so bad that Noah had to be there to comfort him. He did not want to depend on his boyfriend so much. He did not want Noah to worry about him like he was some kind of a baby. His parents were already treating him like one. He was always so pampered all because of that one time incident where he went missing for a whole night. That was years ago and he wants to move on from it. But he could not because people were not giving him the chance to forget. They were suffocating him. Yes, he was broken, but not handicap-able. He was a grown teenager, almost turning 18, into a young adult. It was so hard to grow up if people still see him as the boy who was accidentally left alone in the park and as a result got raped. It was a cruel and unforgivable act but that was the past and he wanted to leave it in the past.

Blaine sighed, feeling discouraged. The sound of the toaster startled him. He got up from the kitchen stool and proceeded to make Noah a toasted jam sandwich. Noah would prefer some bacon but he couldn't find any in the fridge. His parents have not been home for a couple of days due to an overseas business trip and there was nobody to stock up the fridge.

Blaine felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. It made him turn around and saw that Noah was smiling at him. He realised that Noah was shirtless and only had a pair of jeans on. He looked so hot and he smelled really nice. Noah's arms were still wrapped around Blaine's waist, now pulling him closer so that their bodies touched. "Noah…" "Blaine look, I'm sorry about last night babe. I was so pissed at my dad and didn't know what else to do, so I went drinking. I know I shouldn't have, but it was the only way I can take my mind off of him. And I feel bad that you had to come and pick me. But it was only because I didn't want to be caught drunk driving, so I HAD to call you. I'm sorry. I promise that I won't do that again, okay?"

"No…"

"What, but I didn't mean to…I'm really sorry -" Noah thought Blaine was not going to forgive him for starting his drinking habit again.

Blaine pulled Noah, pressing his lips against his. He kissed deeper, making Noah respond by moving his lips in sync with his. Noah was confused but he did not complain about what was going on. It was only a few seconds later that he let out a groan because Blaine pulled away too quickly.

"I should be saying sorry… I didn't mean to kick you out of my house yesterday. And when you called, I was asleep, but still, I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that and made you think that I was angry with you. I was angry but I get that you were just trying to help. I guess I didn't want to be asked so many questions because I didn't want you to worry about me so much. I went to your house to apologise but you weren't there. I was glad you called me after. Noah, I love you and I don't want you to feel bad for needing me to be there for you. I just want you to know that." Blaine confessed. His gaze had drifted to the flow. He was hoping that Noah would understand that he didn't need Noah to care too much about him and instead depend on him more. He wanted the roles to be reversed sometimes. It would give him a chance to grow and mature.

Noah used his index finger and thumb to lift Blaine chin making him look at him in the eyes. "Babe. If I don't pamper you too much, would it make you happy?" Blaine gave a nod.

"I understand. If that makes you happy then I will obey to that." Blaine smiled. "And I love you too." Blaine giggled. They leaned into each other, pressing their lips together and began kissing passionately. Blaine grabbed Noah by the neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. His other hand caressed Noah's unclothed chest, loving the feel of Noah's toned muscles under his touch. Noah moaned at Blaine's gentle touch and moved his hand under Blaine's shirt to get better access to his smooth back. They were both struggling to get closer to each other, hindered by the narrow space in between the kitchen table tops. Noah being the stronger one, pushed Blaine against the cupboards and he started grinding their hips together. They were both so in the moment but Blaine being the more responsible one, stopped them from getting too far, pulling his lips away from Noah's and holding his shoulders firmly. "I made you breakfast." "No, babe, I don't want breakfast, I want you," Noah whined, trying to connect their lips together again. Blaine maintained his distance away from Noah. "You promised you'll _obey_," Blaine argued, raising his eyebrows, showing how serious he was. Noah heaved a sigh, "fine. You win." Noah admitted defeat, taking a seat on a stool and waited for Blaine to give him his sandwich and a cup of coffee.

Noah could not help but worry about Blaine not talking about the nightmare last night. Looking at the state of Blaine during the nightmare was far worse than Noah thought Blaine was distracted with. He had to find a way to get Blaine to talk about it someday. Blaine needed him more than he needed Blaine, Noah thought. But for now, maybe he should listen to Blaine and accept his help in dealing with his problems.


	19. Chapter 18: Because I care

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**I do not own glee or any of the characters stated, :(**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 18:**

Noah had his mind focused on Blaine's weird behaviour recently. To Blaine, he looked like he was staring into space. "Noah, Noah. Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

Blaine rolled his eyes before repeating what he had said before. "It's Sunday. There's school tomorrow. I was wandering if you've done your assignments from last week. Cause...If you haven't, I thought maybe I can help you with it today."

Noah smirked. "If my guess is correct I would have thought you're just finding a reason to spend time with me at my house."

"…Maybe," Blaine whispered.

"Awe, really? But why not just stay here? I prefer messing around in your room, babe."

"Huh, what makes you think I'll let you 'mess around' in my bed?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"You DID let me sleep in your bed last night..." Noah tried to make an obvious point to Blaine.

"That wasn't considered me letting you. You were drunk and I had no choice. You could barely walk, so I dropped you on my bed instead of leaving you on the couch. Plus you were totally out of it when I tried to wake you up and ask you to sleep in the guest room." Blaine crossed arms, annoyed.

"Fine. But seriously, Blaine why not just stay here?"

Blaine heaved a sigh, dropping his head down while he stared at his now empty plate. He was frowning. To be honest, his house reminded him too much of the thing that happened to him when he was a small boy. The memory of his parents telling him what happened to him was haunting every time he sat in the kitchen or climb up the stairs to go to his room. It was not a pleasant feeling to stay at home for him. He knew it should not affect him that much because he couldn't remember exactly that happened but his mum's words ringing in his head was like a reminder that it truly did happen to him.

Blaine came up with something to make Noah listen to him. "My parents will be home from grocery shopping soon. We won't have any alone time with them in the house," Blaine explained, hoping Noah would buy it.

"But, my dad's home. But... I guess having one parent around is better than two."

"Right! So to your house then." Blaine said cheerfully. Noah nodded. "I'll go get changed. And YOU need a shirt. I can lend you mine if you want, since yours smells like... you know." Noah chuckled, "It's beer." "Yeah," Blaine shrugged. He was not a fan of alcohol.

Once their plates and cups were washed and put away, they raced each other up to the bedroom to get changed. Noah wore Blaine's old Levi's shirt since it was big enough for him. Blaine had stopped wearing it after changing his style of clothes to blazers, polo shirts and plain tops. He thought it suited Noah better, so he gave it to him instead.

They made a stop at the bar Noah went last night to fetch his car and both of them travelled in their own vehicles to Noah's house. They arrived a few minutes later and Noah unlocked the front door before entering. Blaine followed suit as he trailed behind Noah while they walked through the living room where they found James, on the couch with a beer in his hand and foot propped up on the coffee table, watching a random show on television. His had snapped towards the both of them as soon as he noticed their presence. Noah didn't stop to acknowledge him while he watched him without turning his head, making it less obvious to James.

"Ah, I see you brought your…_boyfriend_… Blaine. Right?"

Noah just let out a grunt before pulling Blaine by the hand, to make him walk faster.

_This is a bad idea. _Blaine thought as he smiled weakly at James, to not be rude while following Noah up the stairs, quietly. That man gives him the _creeps_, but he was Noah's dad, so he didn't say anything to hurt Noah's feelings.

Turns out, Noah did have an assignment he had yet to complete. Lucky for him Blaine was more than willing to help him with it. One of the advantages of having a smart boyfriend, not that Noah was stupid or anything. Blaine just had a longer attention span when it comes to classes while Noah, let's just say he gets distracted easily and miss out on certain knowledge that he require. Blaine helped him with the assignment, making him complete it in just thirty minutes. They had a lot of time to spare that Sunday afternoon but preferred to spend time together, enjoying each other's company in a room. Might I add, with a comfortable bed right smack in the middle?

Problems were forgotten and tensions were released the moment Noah's dad had left the house to take a short breather. Noah ran up the stairs the instant he saw his dad shut the front door while walking into the streets.

Noah did not waste any time as he dashed into his room and tackled Blaine onto his bed, breaking the silence of the house into bursts of laughter and soon enough the laughter turned into moans.

They both took a short nap after they had sex. It was getting late and Blaine had to go home since they had school the next day. He didn't bring any clothes for the next day too. Noah was awakened by Blaine's cries that night.

"Blaine, babe. Babe, wake up." Blaine heard a voice calling him. He stirred out of his dream.

"Noah? What?" Blaine opened his tear filled eyes and blinked, making his vision clear so he could see Noah.

"Babe, you had a nightmare," Noah reminded Blaine. The same thing that had woken him the other night.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," Blaine sighed.

"For what?" Noah cupped Blaine's pink, warm cheek with his hand. He was still sweating from the night's cruel game, his recurring nightmare.

"For waking you up?" Blaine wiped his tear stained face with the back of his hand.

"Babe, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." Noah propped himself up on the bed with his elbow and pulled Blaine into a half hug. Then, resting himself down with his back on the pillow making his body slightly inclined. Blaine snuggled closer, he rested his face on Noah's bare chest. Blaine breathed in his boyfriend's masculine scent and relaxed. He exhaled, blowing warm breathes on Noah's chest making Noah shiver. Blaine smiled.

He looked up and his gaze met Noah's eyes which were watching over him, lovingly. His face though was expressionless. Noah had a thought but was not sure if he should say something to Blaine. Blaine gave a questioning look.

Noah sat up from his laying position; causing Blaine to do the same as they remained sat, side by side on the bed. Noah took Blaine's hand into his. "Do you want to talk about it?" Noah asked sincerely, wanting Blaine to share with him about the nightmare. Blaine looked away and focused his eyes on the bed sheet. He knew that was coming. He knew that Noah would get worried about his nightmares. But he did not want him to. He did not want to talk a about it. How was it Noah's business? It was his nightmares, his problems. He should be worried, not Noah. "Blaine, you have to tell me. Maybe we can get help from someone professional. You know, to stop the nightmares or something."

"You think I need help?" "We, babe. WE need help. It is affecting US. Look, I know you don't want to talk about it. You don't want to remember the whole thing after it happened. But if you don't tell me, it's going to affect our relationship."

"How does it affect us?"  
"Because when you shut down on me like that, it just feels like you don't trust me...like you don't need me. Your problem is my problem too. We used to tell each other everything. But now, you keep shutting down on me. You may not see it, but it hurts me more than anything. Sometimes, it feels like you don't want my help but I know you don't want me to worry but other times, it's like... when you keep things from me, not telling me how you feel...It's like you don't want me to be around. It's like you're pushing me away." Noah's voice cracked and it made Blaine snap his head up to look at Noah. His eyes were sad and lifeless. I did this to him. I didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, pressing his face in the crook of Noah's neck, hugging him close.

"I love you Blaine." Noah kissed Blaine's temple, trying to soothe him, reminding him that he won't leave him.

Blaine was the only person he had left, the only one who cared about him. Even his family hated him, his mum didn't care so much about him anymore. All she did now was go out to drink and come home late at night, sometimes she doesn't come home at all.

At times, Noah would find his mum passed out in her bed, drunk and without a change of clothes. He did not understand what happened to her but he didn't bother asking because all she would say is was that she went out with her girlfriends. They seemed to party a lot, Noah thought but didn't comment on it.

She was his mum. She has the right to do anything she wants even if Noah had wished she acted more like a mother to him. She hasn't been around in the house anymore and it was difficult for Noah because now, he only had Blaine who cared for him, who loved him for who he is. It was a scary feeling for Noah, having the feeling that he might lose Blaine too.

Noah may seem strong and confident but on the inside, he was actually weak and afraid. He was afraid he might lose everyone he loved. Especially now that Blaine was the only person he had left, he was not going to let anything get in the way of their relationship. Not even the man who was sitting in the living room, watching the television, the man who he called dad but had never done his job as a father. Enough of him, he was a waste of time and space anyway. At least Noah still had Blaine. The only person he loved right now.

"I love you too." Blaine's lips curled into a smile.

He was touched by Noah's words. He understood where Noah was coming from, and it made him want to listen to him. "So…what do you think I should do, Noah?"

Noah had thought about it for a long time. "What if I talked to your parents and with their help, we look for a psychiatrist? Besides, we will need the money for it and I don't really earn that much from my pool cleaning, so…If we get your parents to support us with the idea, then it would make finding one that could help, a little easier. Don't you think?" It sounded practical to Blaine. Besides, Noah was still a teenager. He did not really know much about finding the right people to help with traumas and psychological behaviours; they would need an adult to help them with that. Blaine's parents were perfect to talk about it to because they cared about Blaine. Plus, they would have the money. Wonder why Blaine's parents didn't do that from the moment Blaine started to have those nightmares. Noah would need to do some convincing. It was not a big problem seeing that he was good at that based on his experience with making people hire a high school student to clean their pools. I mean, don't you need a permit for that?

"Okay. But-"

"You're afraid to talk to your parents about?"

"Yea..." _How did he know? _Blaine wondered.

"No problem. You just let me handle it, babe. Don't worry about it." Noah smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Blaine gave Noah a peck on the lips before slipping out of the bed to get dressed.

Noah was going to do whatever it takes to make Blaine well again. But first he had to deal with the fact that he had left the door wide open earlier. He and Blaine were in their boxers on the same bed while his dad had come home that evening. He was sure James would have something to say about it the next day.

That night, Blaine left Noah's house on his bike, feeling a little relieved after talking to his boyfriend. He could not help but smile at how sweet of Noah to care so much about him. Words can't explain how much he loved him.


	20. Chapter 19: Lives to spare

**Disclaimer: Do not own glee or any characters listed in the chapter.**

**Warning: Mention of homophobia, murder and violence.**

**Chapter 19: Lives to spare**

James had a talk, or rather argument with Gina about the boys. He saw Noah and Blaine in bed together that evening and was not too happy about it. He made a big fuss about it to Noah's mum in the living room. He hoped that Noah was in fact upstairs, listening to whatever he had to say. He was doing it on purpose, trying to make Noah unhappy.

_It's not like you have a say in my life._ Noah groaned to himself.

Fortunately, Gina was constantly on her son's side throughout the whole argument. Noah knew, his mum had no problem with it.

"You sure we can come over to your house, man. I mean, what if your dad doesn't want us to be there?" Finn questioned. "He's not my dad," Noah yelled.

"Uh, yes he is. You said he got your mum pregnant with you. So technically he is you fa-"

"Finn!" Sam glared at his friend, who doesn't seem to shut up about it. Finn doesn't seem to get that he was pissing his friends off.

"What?" They were in the backseat of Noah's car. Sam was getting annoyed by Finn's jabbering. Blaine sat in the front passenger seat while Noah was driving. He reached over to the grab his boyfriend's arm and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze as he smiled when Noah glimpsed at him for a second. Noah calmed down a little and returned his gaze back on the road.

Noah had invited his bros and his boyfriend over for some video games that evening and was on their way there. He made sure they brought some change of clothes so if it gets too late, they could just sleepover.

It was a school night. Noah had basically demanded them to go along with the plan but it became especially difficult when Finn started asking so many questions.

"Just shut up already."

Finn gave up and kept quiet, avoiding Sam's stern gaze.

Sam and Finn were part of the plan to stop Noah's dad from complaining that Noah has been spending too much time with 'his pixie boy'. He was bored and VERY annoyed by his father's harsh comments about Blaine. Being alone in his house with his supposedly disregarded father was going to burn the house down if he was left alone with the guy. There was no getting along with him, to say the least. Somehow, Noah's dad would make Noah mad and start a fight with him.

His mum was working night shift that afternoon; leaving Noah to 'entertain' his dad and Noah could NOT handle it without company. He would usually have the whole house to himself on weekdays, but now that his dad was back from god knows where, he was never left alone with Blaine.

It had been a week since Noah's dad appeared at his doorstep, or to be precise, kitchen. The last week had been the worst for Noah. Blaine would have agreed too but he was doing a little better than his boyfriend. Only because he wasn't staying at Noah's house, not since Noah's dad butted into Noah's business anyway. The first few days were the most Blaine had stayed over. It was the most Blaine had been verbally harassed by Noah's dad sarcastic words about them. If it weren't for Noah's dad's constant nagging about having a gay son, Noah wouldn't have forced his friends to come over to his house.

His dad's words, 'Don't do anything funny in your room, Noah' or 'I'd appreciate if you not lock your door, Noah. I don't like the thought of you two ladies doing the dirty under the same roof as me', kept ringing in his head. It made him angry for days.

Noah could think of a ton of things to say to his dad, like how much he hated him getting into his business and how much he would want to throw his dad out of the house if he could. If only his mum would care about how he feels about him.

It was not like he had another option. Blaine's parents were constantly home nowadays so, staying over there was not a better choice.

If his dad didn't like the thought of gay people having sex under the same roof or having a gay son, why not leave and find someplace else to stay? Obviously that was not what James had in mind since he's main mission was to get rid of Blaine, 'the boy who turned his son into a softy'.

They finally arrived at the Puckerman's and the four of them quickly made their way inside, heading straight up to Noah's room. There was no sign of James, which was not odd to Noah since, at this time of the day, James would be out for a short walk or something. _Doesn't that man have better things to do? Find a job or something. Makes everyone happy. _Noah thought.

"So, what'd you bring?" Sam asked Finn while they make themselves comfortable on the floor of the bedroom. "I got Halo, Call of duty and Resident Evil 6." "Awesome, I vote for Call of duty," Sam jumped from his sitting position. Finn and Sam looked towards the couple in the room. Noah just shrugged and Blaine smiled before, offering to get snacks and drinks from the kitchen.

The boys, except for Blaine began setting up the game consoles and the PS3 while Blaine left the room, heading to the kitchen like he decided he would do. Finn and Noah just wanted some cans of sodas and some chips while Sam settled for a cup of hot tea. He was still on a strict diet and watching his percentage body fat.

Blaine entered the kitchen and started the water boiling while opening cupboards to look for a bag of chips and fetched a few cans of sodas from the fridge. He placed the few things on the table top and sat on a tall stool while he waited for the water to boil. Taking out his phone, he tapped on a random game of 'Temple Run 2'. The theme song blasted through the kitchen making him oblivious to the sound of footsteps.

The screen of his phone illuminated with the phrase, 'Game Over' a second later as he thought he heard something from outside the house. He glanced up and observed a few people jogging on the pavement just outside the house. The theme song to the game was still playing from his phone enveloping his mind from anything else going on around him.

"Babe, we're starting the game soon," came Noah into the kitchen. "Jeez, Noah! You scared me!" He screamed, almost dropping his phone from his hand.

"Shit, babe. I'm sorry." Noah frowned as he walked closer to Blaine, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Blaine's heart raced from the shock and also the close proximity of his boyfriend. He began to calm down. "It's okay. You guys go ahead, start without me. I may take a while to make the tea for Sam." "Alright, don't be too long…" Noah sighed. "Sometimes that guy asks for too much," Noah said, as he picked up the items Blaine had left on the table to be brought up to the room. Blaine chuckled, "it's not a problem. I can handle a cup of tea, you know."

"You can handle anything, babe." Noah winked, grinning as he made Blaine blush. "See you in a bit."

Blaine smiled and nodded his head as he watched Noah walk out of the kitchen.

Just as the kettle whistled, he jumped off the stool and walked over to switch off the gas. Taking out a mug, he placed a tea bag into the mug and poured the hot water into it.

Blaine had his back facing the living room and the front door was just around the corner. He didn't hear or realise that James have been spying on him from the outside the window while he talked to Noah.

It was not long before, the front door clicked open quietly and James crept into the house. He made no noise as he moved across the kitchen towards Blaine. Only the sound of the knife was heard while he slid one from the knife holder.

A shiver went down Blaine's spine.

He grew the courage to turn quickly enough to catch James aiming a knife above his head, ready to attack. He gasped, meaning to scream but no sound came out from his mouth because he was too afraid that if he made any noise James might just take the step to shut him up with the knife. So, he covered his mouth with his hand. Confused and scared by the situation, his mind started racing, finding a way out of this, whatever THIS is.

His eyes filled with tears out of fear of what might happen if he made the wrong move. He can't let any of the boys upstairs know what was going on. He didn't want them to get hurt; he didn't want Noah to get hurt. He didn't understand why James would want to hurt him.

"P-please… James, don't do this. You don't want to do this," Blaine pleaded.

James smirked, "Oh, but I do. I want you dead, to die, then rot in hell. I want you to leave my son alone, get rid of your filthy disease from this house. And it will happen tonight. So be a good boy, shut up and take it!" James swung his arms towards Blaine, missing by an inch when Blaine took a step back, knocking into the mug. The mug fell to the ground breaking into pieces, while spilling its hot contents onto the tiled floor. The sound of the broken clay mug echoed through the house, alarming the three boys in Noah's bedroom.

James snarled at the failed attempt and went for another swing of the arm, knife still in his hand, only to be hit in the face by Blaine's boxer punch. But before he could escape, James stared him down, moving closer to him.

"Feisty, aren't you?" James spat, as he wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his hand, and then he moved quickly.

It all happened so fast. One moment, Blaine heard Noah's voice, and the next James stood so close to him. He felt numb. He felt the warm liquid dripping all over his hands and staining the front of his shirt. The look on James face was like a deer caught in the headlights.

He looked down between their bodies, the knife, he was holding it. He gasped and let go immediately. What have he done? The tears fell freely now. He began to sob, what have he done? Blaine repeated the question in his head over and over again.

James had dropped to the floor. The look of pain, smeared across his red face. Suddenly, he felt someone embrace him in their arms. He responded quickly, realising who it was immediately. Noah hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek a few times, telling him that everything will be fine. It was always going to be fine. But nothing stays longer than a scar, both emotional and physical.

Today was the day James had planned to get rid of Blaine once and for all.

It was also the day he had failed his attempt because of underestimating his victim's ability.

Not knowing Blaine's weakness, assuming the fragile look was a for sure chance he could succeed. Due to his poor sense of judgement and narrow-mindedness, James had failed. Not only that, he had been sentenced to life imprisonment. Although some would prefer to die on the spot then to suffer for the rest of your life, he was spared to continue living on that day.

**No cliffhanger, see... :)**

**I appreciate your thoughts. Feel free to tell me what you want to read in the next chaps. **

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 20: Aftermath part I

**Wow, I reached 20 chapters already? Longest story I wrote so far, not expecting that. HAHA.**

**Anyway, I just watched Glee's finale, and I would say it was one of my fave eps, but then again…nothing is worse than a Klaine cliffy, right? To all Klainers out there, I understand how you must feel. Annoyed, betrayed, not believing it, happy yet no satisfied? Mix emotions? All of the above?**

**Anyway, since glee will be on hiatus, I will try to update more often. I'll try, promise. Gotta admit, I have a lot on my to-do-list right now. But I will make the effort. I love writing for you all btw.**

**So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**No Blaine in this chapter, sadly.**

**Chapter 20: Aftermath part I **

"For attempted murder? He should be hanged! Not be let to live….Argh…I can't believe this. This is just insane. I could have lost Blaine. I could have lost the only person I got. And for what? For letting my biological father step into the house, allowing him to feel safe and sheltered under a roof above his head…" Noah huffed in frustration, venting his anger on walls and old furniture around the house.

"Noah, please. You have to calm down. You're gonna destroy the whole house if you keep acting this way," Gina persuaded, not really believing that her son could punch through the strong walls of the building. However, she had no problem thinking that it was possible to break the wooden furniture that looked a hundred years old. "You don't get it mum. There is no justice in accepting dad's charges so easily. He should be hanged. He tried to kill Blaine!" Noah waved his hand around like a mad man. Well, he was mad but not crazy. He only wanted Blaine to be safe. He wanted some assurance that something like that will not happen again.

"He is going to spend the rest of his life in a prison cell. He's never going to see us or his friends anymore. As far as I know, you're not going to see even a glimpse of your father, even if you are allowed to visit him. He is as good as dead, Noah."

"But, what if he escapes, break out of prison or something. There have been many cases of killers on the loose. The prison is not secure enough to keep him away from us. I don't feel safe anymore." _I'm really worried about Blaine. He has to be assured of his safety. I can't promise him that he'll be safe if there is even a slight chance dad is still alive and kicking. I'm not so sure myself, if I can protect Blaine. What if I'm not strong enough?_

"Oh, Noah. Come here."

Noah reluctantly joined his mum on the couch, succumbing himself to being pampered by her. Being the only child has its benefits. And one those benefits is that no matter what the circumstances are at the moment, your parents will treat you like the most precious thing in the world.

"Mum."

"Sshh, it's okay." Gina wrapped her arms around Noah's body, pulling him close to her chest as Noah naturally laid his head comfortably there. He listened to his mum's heartbeat, causing him to calm his nerves.

"I'm not saying that your father deserves to live. But…I don't think he deserves to die either, because he's family. Family have to stand by each other no matter what." Gina started rubbing circles on Noah's back, hoping that Noah understands that she loves him. She paused, before continuing her point.

"The things that he did, you may never forgive him for it. But, it doesn't mean you shouldn't give him a chance to live. People make mistakes. It is part and parcel of life. Your father made a wrong choice and decided to take a life that means a lot to you. He doesn't understand how you and Blaine can love each other. But his motives were to protect you because you're his son. He did what he did because he thought it was the only option he had. He knew that you wouldn't listen to him if he had asked you to break up with Blaine. Something the two of you have in common is stubbornness…. He already knew that about you. That made him act based on wrong judgement plus thinking that he needed to protect his son from becoming gay. I wouldn't expect you to forgive him, but I want you to understand that life is precious, and that death may not be the best method for punishment, Noah. You should know that, because you experienced it first hand when you almost lost Blaine yesterday. I love you Noah, no matter what you are, but that man is still your father. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't even be here, and I would have a son like you."

"You still love him, don't you?" Gina sighed, "…I may not forgive him, but yes. I do love him."

Noah nodded. "I'm sorry, mum. For making you feel sad. I know how it feels to love someone and you love dad. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with him but because of me, you don't get to do that."

Gina started crying softly. It was true, she lost her one true love again and this time it's going to be forever. Talking through glass is not going to make things better, because it won't be the same as touching that person, feeling their warmth close to you.

"It's...it's nobody's fault. Hey, at least I still have you, my son right?" Gina gave a weak smile as Noah lifted his head to look up at his mum.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere mum. I will take care of you from now on. I promise."

They hugged each other and Gina wiped her tears away, feeling thankful that she still had a son who loves her.

**So I know this is short, but I was trying to focus on one thing at a time. The next part will be about the Andersons plus Noah. **

**What do you think Blaine's parent would think about Blaine's safety at the Puckerman's household now? Do the boys deserve to be together after all that happened?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Aftermath part II**

The Andersons were seated at the dining table that night. Despite what had happened earlier that afternoon, they were still accustomed to having dinner as a family. They had a meal of home-made spaghetti and meatballs, salad which included mainly lettuces, cherry tomatoes, green olives, carrots, sprinkled with grated cheddar cheese and some salad dressing. Mr and Mrs Anderson had a glass of wine each to ease their mind from the horrible thoughts of what could have happened to their son if he weren't to know how to defend himself. While Blaine had a tall glass of milk specially prepared by his mum just the way he liked it, full cream and not too cold.

Everything was normal except for the whole atmosphere at the dining table. It was too quiet for Blaine's liking. He would understand if his mum were to start lecturing him about staying safe and staying away from trouble. Although, he had never intentionally provoked any kind of trouble from someone who hated him, it's just that he always seemed to be in trouble. But, no, his parents were not going to say anything for that matter, not even a friendly conversation about the weather, you know to just enlighten the mood. It was deafeningly silent at the table and Blaine was not feeling up to it anymore. So he decided that he should just go upstairs and sleep. He wanted to block everything out, be enveloped in the safety of his own blanket. He did not want to be treated any differently. He shouldn't have shown any kind of weakness earlier that day. He should not have shown how scared to death he was and how traumatized he felt about the whole incident. But who could blame him. After everything he went through, the outcome was always the same, he was terrified.

**[Flashback, general pov]**

**Puckerman's house, 30minutes after the incident:**

"Oh my god, Blaine. Are you okay? Honey, are you hurt?" Mrs Anderson shrieked, worry painted in her voice. She had burst into tears at the scene present to her as soon as she stepped out when her husband stopped the car.

She saw an ambulance, a wounded man carried in a stretcher and her son. She caught a glimpse of blood, she panicked and rushed to him, asking him if he was hurt and making sure that it was not his blood on his hands. Her son who was still in tears didn't reply her immediately, causing her to repeat her questions once more. She gently grabbed him by the shoulders to make him look at her.

"I'm fine," Blaine managed to say in a hoarse voice. Although he was not as fine as he told his mum, it was the only way to calm her down because her panicked state was not making things any better for him. For anyone for that matter.

Glad to get at least get a reply from Blaine, Mrs Anderson enveloped him in a warm, comforting hug. She took in just how much Blaine was shaking causing her to let out a gasp then willing herself to hug harder in response.

"You, what have you done?" Directing the question towards Noah.

"What, I didn't do anything. I was-"

"Exactly. You didn't do anything to stop this," Mrs Anderson said out of regret and concern for her son. Not thinking of how rude she seemed towards Noah, receiving a look of hurt from the boy with the mohawk.

Mrs Anderson realized her mistake, holding in a sob that was about to escape from throat, clinging on to her sobbing son, she rephrased her sentence with a softer tone. "I mean what happened, Noah. How did Blaine end up like this?" She nodded her head towards the blood and Blaine's current state, not taking in what else was going on around her yet.

Police officers were getting statements from Sam and Finn at one corner while Gina had left, accompanying her husband as they were sent to the hospital in the ambulance.

Noah explained to Mrs. Anderson exactly what he told the police officer earlier and was replied with, "Okay, I'm taking Blaine home with me. Don't worry, everything will be fine Noah."

"No, but I have to be with Blaine. You can't take him away from me." Noah rushed, anxiously. He didn't want to be left all alone. He needed Blaine, he needed to be with him, he needed to know that Blaine's going to be okay, that he's safe.

"Noah, I'm his mother. I have the right to take him with me. I'll take good care of him."

"And I'm his boyfriend. I need to be with him. Make sure he's fine."

"Look, I understand. You don't want to be separated after something like this happen. I can assure you he'll be much better if he comes home to his parents. We'll take care of him. If you wanna see him, you can stop by tomorrow to see how he's coping, how does that sound?"

Noah's brow furrowed as he tried to make a decision while scanning Blaine's state. Blaine was clinging on to his mum for dear life and had kept quiet the whole time they were arguing about who would take care of him.

Looks to Noah, he was not going to win this fight seeing how Blaine's not responding or at least making the decision himself. He was just sobbing silently, looking very weak and oblivious to the world. God, that made Noah worry even more. It made him scared too. He didn't know how to make Blaine feel better after what they had encountered. The cruelty of his own father, threatened the life of his boyfriend. How was he supposed to make things better? He himself was not taking in the fact that, his father was almost a killer any better. How was he going to ensure that Blaine was safe in his hands? Looks to him, he didn't have a choice.

Noah clenched his fists, suppressing his love for Blaine. He had to let it go, Blaine was going to be fine with his parents and Noah would get to see him the next day. Hopefully Blaine wouldn't shut down on him again. Because all he ever felt when Blaine shut down on him was when he couldn't help Blaine feel better. The incident that happened years ago, the nightmares he had and now this. How was Noah going to help Blaine when he can only do that much?

"I will come by tomorrow, to see Blaine."

"Good, okay. We're leaving now. Come on honey, everything's gonna be just fine."

_I love you, Blaine,_ Noah whispered to himself as Mrs Anderson led Blaine to the car. Noah watched as the Anderson's drove off home.

He tried to stop himself from breaking down in front of all the people there. How could he be so stupid? How could he be so blind to not see it coming? His dad hated Blaine as much as he hated his son and would do anything to protect his own flesh and blood.

**[End of flashback]**

Blaine had taken a couple of sleeping pills to prevent the nightmares from showing up that night. If he hadn't known better he might have taken a pill or two more to make sure he doesn't recall anything that might creep up into his nightmare. But fortunately, he did not. Getting overdosed is the last thing in his mind at the moment. He wouldn't want to trouble his parents for when they find that they lost a son. He had no intentions of killing himself because deep inside, he was strong. No matter how many tragic incidents that happened to him, he was able to get back up on his feet with a smile on his face. Nobody would know what he has been through if they were never told what happened. The ones who know, like his parents and Noah, they support him and try their best to protect him with the simplest of actions. As simple as saying that they love him and help him get through.

It was always the people he may not know or are not related to him that want to hurt him. He didn't understand why, but he accepts it because of who he is. Life isn't perfect. When you have everything that you ever wanted, a caring boyfriend, supportive parents and a great talent, the big challenges that you run into throughout your life doesn't seem to affect you that much anymore. But there is always the psychological effect that leaves a scar on you. It makes you seem weak. It makes the people around you worry about you all the time. That is just something you can't avoid but, can be cured with a little help from people who loves you. That is why Blaine is not going to let go of Noah. And never will anything stop him from loving him.


	23. Chapter 22: Doubts and Reassuarances

**Chapter 22: Doubts and Reassurances**

**Tuesday morning; 6.00am:**

He wakes up from the sound of the alarm clock, Noah takes a shower and gets dressed in a flash. He makes a quick stop at the Lima bean, buys a cup of coffee for Blaine and one for himself. The usual routine had been for him and Blaine to get their morning coffees together before going to school.

Though it wasn't something he always did, he thought maybe he should make an exception that day because he knew Blaine would be happy to get a cup of coffee first thing in the morning without having to wait in line or in the car.

Noah enters the coffee shop feeling thrilled to discover that there weren't a long queue yet. He orders the respective coffees, medium drip for Blaine and plain Black Coffee for himself, pays for them and gets back to his car. He drives towards his boyfriend's house which took just 5 minutes. On his way, Noah thought about the fact that Lima is quite small compared to other cities, he loved it that way because it took less time to travel from one favourite place to another. But it made him wonder, what it would be like if he left Lima after graduation, go to New York or LA for instance. He knew Blaine wanted to be in Broadway and New York is where it's at. But what if he couldn't get into any of the colleges there because he wasn't smart enough, where will he go? How will the long distance thing work with their relationship?

Noah realized that suddenly he was thinking about the future, he never was worried about going to college or getting a job, until he met Blaine. Maybe Blaine had that effect on him, maybe Blaine was the real reason he cared. The dark curly haired boy is so talented and smart. What if Blaine's too good for him?

He already had so much to deal with at the moment. Blaine didn't deserve more problems like getting Noah to college or finding a job for him. Noah didn't want to burden Blaine. But at the same time Blaine needed him, Noah also loves Blaine, he didn't think he could let go of Blaine if he had to.

Maybe things would work out in the future because, after all that he and Blaine had been through together and apart, they were still strongly holding on to each other. They belonged with each other and nothing can stop them from being in love, not even his own dad. Besides, they still had another year before graduating from high school, from growing up and thinking about college, he shouldn't worry about it now.

Noah dismissed the thoughts from his careless mind. Careless, because he let his mind question about their relationship. He parked his car in the driveway of the Anderson's. The digital clock in his car showed 6.30 which means he had about half an hour before they had to leave for school in order to not miss first period. Wow, since when did the badass became so organized and actually gave a rat's...butt about school?

_Whatever. It must be Blaine's fault; he rubbed his dapperness on me. Note to self: thank my baby later for making me a better person (any way possible)._

Noah was happy. He wasn't too happy because of what his dad did to put Blaine's life in danger, but he was happy that Blaine was okay. Life seemed to look brighter for Noah. He was doing the best he could to be a good boyfriend to Blaine. He didn't want to see Blaine sad anymore. Hell, he didn't want anyone to hurt Blaine anymore. That was why he had the biggest smile on his face while he ringed the doorbell to the Anderson's at 6.30 in the morning, holding Blaine's coffee in one hand. The look on his baby's face when he gets his morning coffee was what Noah wished to see.

Mrs. Anderson opened the door seconds later the doorbell was pressed. She was quite surprised to see Noah.

"Noah, hello."  
"Good morning, Mrs. Anderson," the Mohawked boy clad in ripped blue jeans, tight plain grey shirt and black leather jacket, greeted the petite lady cheerfully.

Mrs. Anderson didn't move or say anything as she hesitated to ask why Noah was at her doorstep, she didn't want to seem in any way upset to see Noah. The idea of having her son over at Noah's place had changed. It didn't seem like a good idea anymore and she wasn't sure if Blaine should be allowed to see Noah. A sense of resentment towards the boy's father was lingering deep in her heart.

"Um...Is Blaine ready?" Noah didn't mean to rush but he was running out of time. He had to talk to Blaine's parents like he planned, about letting Blaine see a shrink. They both agreed to it and only needed Blaine's parent's consent and financial help.

"Well, I- I told him he didn't have to go to school today..."

Noah sighed, "I know. But ...he insisted he wanted to go. He texted me last night. I asked him not to, but didn't wanna listen...so."

"Well, if that's what he wants...He's a strong boy," Mrs. Anderson sighed, looking sad. Noah could only nod his head to that. Blaine was given a choice, EITHER stay at home for a few days OR face the whispers and gossips of curious, seemed to be gossip-deprived students in school. Looks like he had chosen the latter.

Noah understood how Mrs. Anderson must have felt. She worries a lot about Blaine. Despite that, she fights her own emotions because she knows that her son is feeling a lot worse than her.

"Actually Mrs. Anderson, I wanted to talk to you, and Mr. Anderson about something. It's regarding Blaine. Blaine and I thought that because the matter requires some adult consent and stuff like that, we should ask you about it. But he didn't want to ask you himself, I told him I would help him with that, so here I am."

"I see. I think you better come inside, Noah. Take a seat make yourself at home, while I'll go ask my husband to come downstairs. I'll also inform Blaine you're here." Mrs. Anderson finally showed her motherly smile.

"Thank you."

A minute later, Blaine was stepping down the stairs, neatly dressed and hair styled perfectly to his preference. He was excited to see Noah. He was even more thrilled to find out that Noah had bought him his coffee.

"Noah, oh my god. I was totally thinking how nice it would be to drink my favorite coffee without having to wait in line and deal with the rush of customers in the morning. And you made it come true." Blaine's face was basically a beam of adoration towards Noah.

Noah chuckled while passing the cup of coffee to Blaine. "That's exactly what I thought, babe."

"Thanks."

"No problem at all."

Blaine smiled, blushing a little because of the nickname. He took a sip of his coffee and moaned in delight. "I can't believe it's still hot." (Thanks to Noah for being in a hurry to get to Blaine)

"Mmm, well let's go then," Blaine chirped, while grabbing Noah's hand, attempting to lead Noah out of the house so they could get to school, but Noah stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to ask your parents about the thing that we talked about." Blaine recalled their previous conversations and immediately knew what Noah was talking about. "Oh, okay. I'm going to wait in the car then."

"Wait, babe aren't you forgetting something?" Noah pouted.

Blaine responded by cupping Noah's face with one hand and pulling the taller boy into a sweet lingering kiss. Blaine put all his love and thanks into that kiss. It sent a tingling sensation on both their lips, just like every other time they kissed. Noah gave a little whimper of protest when Blaine ended the kiss too early for his liking. But Blaine explained to him why he moved away before Noah could pull him back, by the signal of his head to show that his parents were coming down the stairs, making Noah groan in annoyance. Blaine chuckled at the tall boy as he left to wait in the car. Once again, Noah's cuteness became the most amusing thing to Blaine. It was definitely endearing and it made his love for him become even stronger.

Using the car key that Noah passed him, Blaine slotted it into the ignition and started up the car, then turned on the radio. A Pink song was playing. He loved it and it was one of his favourites in his top forty lists of pop ballads. The meaning to the lyrics was beautiful and if interpreted differently, it can show another side to the whole story. He thought maybe he could sing it during glee because of how some verses reflected how he feels at the moment after everything he's been through so far, he still had Noah. And it all started with a treat to a cup of coffee, he remembered how unsure he was about befriending Noah when they first met. He wasn't even sure if he should trust Noah after hearing all the stuff about him from his friend. It had just been that simple gesture that led them to becoming friends, then boyfriends, now it seemed like they need each other to survive. They'd seen each other's bad and good qualities and yet they couldn't hate each other because they learnt to accept those qualities. They have been together for almost a year, it may have been a short time but a lot has happened. No matter what, they would work it out together, always giving each the support the other needed.

Blaine glanced at his watch; they had about twenty minutes left before first period. He finished his cup of coffee, placing the cup at the drink holder in between the passenger seat, he found that Noah's coffee was getting cold. Noah had been taking a little longer than expected. He was supposed to ask just one favor, get a reply and that was it. But what was keeping him so long?

Blaine was relieved to see Noah leave the house, walking towards the car then getting into the driver's seat. "Well, what did they say? You DID tell them I wanted the help right? I don't want them to think that you thought I was crazy or anything, I know you don't think that -"

"Babe, they said okay."

Noah stopped Blaine from talking because he really was starting to ramble.

"What?"

"Your parents said they'll search for a good shrink for you, babe."

"They did? Noah, that's great! But wait... Why do you look sad? Did my mum or dad say anything else?"

"Oh no, I'm not sad, Blaine. It's just, I didn't expect your mum to break down in front of me, that's all."

"What, why was my mum crying?"

"I guess she's proud of you. She was worried at first when I came over, but after seeing how you were coping so well, and then you agreed to see a shrink, she probably thinks her baby's growing up." Noah explained, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh," Blaine just mumbled in response. At least he didn't have to worry about his mum getting upset.

"You ARE okay right, babe?" Noah reached his hand across his seat to grab Blaine's hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb affectionately. "Yea, I'm okay," Blaine whispered, squeezing Noah's hand. Blaine was fine. At least that's what it looks like. He wasn't suffering from post-traumatic stress so that's a good sign.

"We're here. Um, babe look, if you're uncomfortable or you feel sick, even when you're in class, please let me know okay. Just text me or call me." Unfortunately, they didn't share many classes, it becomes harder for Noah to keep an eye on Blaine when they're in school.

"Hm yea, sure." Noah was getting annoying for Blaine. He was sure there was nothing wrong with him, it's just school, nothing uncomfortable about going to classes or seeing his friends. Why would Blaine feel uneasy right?

Noah gave a worried look at his boyfriend as they both got out of the car. Of course Blaine didn't notice because he was too busy slinging his bag on one of his shoulders and smiling to himself like all his troubles seems so far away, as he walked to the other side of the car to hug and give Noah a kiss on the cheek then jogging off to his first class. Noah heaved a sigh, then finishing off his already cold coffee, disposed it and then also getting to his first class of the day. He gave a little prayer for that day to be better than the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

**So what do you think? **

**Can you guess what P!nk song Blaine was listening to? Leave a comment. I'll give a clue, he's gonna sing it as a duet with his boyfriend, hehe ;)**

**Will be posting the next chapter quite soon, like in a couple of days. Cheers!**


	24. Chapter 23: Remind me again

**Chapter 23: Remind me again**

**Sorry for the late update. Lots been going on. **

**Well, enjoy. R&R if you may.**

**Singing cues: **

**Bold** – Blaine

_Italic _– Noah

**_Bold and Italic_** – Both

"Hey, Blaine. You doing okay?"

"Oh, hi Sam. Yea, I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine dude. Thanks for asking..." Blaine continued walking towards his class only to be stopped by Sam again, he gave Sam a questioning look. "I just wanted to say, if you need a friend to talk to about you know, what happened...you can come to me. I know we're not that close and we seldom talk, but you're still my friend and I care about you. I know you probably don't want everyone to keep pitying you, I'm sure it gets annoying sometimes because all you really wanna do is forget and move on. I totally understand that dude. You're Puck's boyfriend so naturally, you're also my bro. If you need to talk to a friend or a bro, and not your boyfriend, I'd be happy to listen. Or if you don't wanna talk, we can always play COD or do other bro stuff."

"T-thanks." Blaine felt the genuineness of Sam's words. The guy, basically, wasn't supposed to be there when it happened and yet he felt the need to be concern about Blaine. In a way, Blaine felt like it was his fault. If he wasn't at Noah's house that evening, he wouldn't have been targeted, he would not have brought it on Noah's dad to feel the need to get rid of somebody. He felt cursed because it seemed like when people were around him, they become exposed to danger.

"Dude, I think you need a hug." The warmth of another person snapped Blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine returned the embrace, feeling a little better.

"I'm just glad your here, dude." And by 'here' Sam meant not gone, because unlike other people who Blaine knows, Sam had never been a close friend to him. They were never hanging out with each other until Blaine started dating Noah. Even then, the times they talked were the rare occasions where Sam came over to Noah's house to play video games and Blaine always happens to be there. Sam didn't want to waste a chance to be a good friend from then on.

"Me too," Blaine admitted. He was glad to be alive, to still be able to see his friends, family and boyfriend. He was thankful that nothing happened to him.

"Let's get to class. Don't wanna be late right," Sam chirped making Blaine smiled. With a last pat on the back, they parted from the hug and went to class together.

* * *

**Tuesday; 9.25am**

As soon as the next bell rang, the kids rushed out of their classes and proceeded to their next subject of the day. The hallways were basically in chaos and the presence of the infamous Jacob Ben Israel was one of the reasons for that matter.

"Blaine Anderson, is it true that you were almost killed by your boyfriend's father? How does it feel to realize that you are not accepted by the Puckerman clan? And can you tell us how you were able to defend yourself despite your incredibly tiny size; do you have some kind of superpower?"

"I….don't…urgh, go away, Jacob," Blaine pushed away from the microphone that was annoyingly being poked at his face. The camera pointing dangerously close to his face became suffocating but luckily, he was able to rear himself away easily. Even the questions that were trying to provoke him gave an affect that caused his heart to ache but with much effort, they were blocked out from his system. Unfortunately, it didn't end just there because unlike the sympathetic look he received from Sam earlier, shocked gazes were aimed directly towards him as he crossed the only route to his next classroom.

Rumours spread fast and the fact that they were sometimes deliberately altered to satisfy hungry meddlers, and ultimately turned into insults, were torturing and at the same time so humiliating. This is what happens when you're dealing with curious high-schoolers who know no better than to be at least a little sympathetic.

Only thinking about steering himself away from everyone else, Blaine rushed around the corner of the hallways.

"Umph…sorry."

He felt his face hit a firm surface. The sight of his boyfriend's face warmed his heart. Quickly wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist, he snuggled himself into the familiar smell of manly deodorant and a hint of mustiness from a lot of walking. "Hey," Blaine said. His tone a little desperate but glad nonetheless.

Noah was quick to respond; he pulled Blaine closer, and then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Noah's eyes darted around, giving death glares to those who were staring at Blaine like he had some kind of evil secret that was about to surface. "There's nothing to look at, buzz off." _Assholes_. Noah muttered to himself. How could people judge someone just by a rumour? Why can't they just leave the poor boy alone?

If anything Noah could do, it was to calm Blaine from the stress that he's going through.

"It's going to be okay babe, I'm here. I won't let anybody treat you like crap. You don't deserve all that crap. You know why?" Noah let go a little to let Blaine look up and shake his head, continuing after, "…because you're better than them."

Blaine gave a week smile. He had been holding back tears during the sudden interrogation from JBI. But now they didn't seem to want to fall anymore because Noah made him recover from the hurt he was feeling. His heart rate slowed down to normal and he wasn't shaking like before. Blaine heaved a sigh, swallowing the big lump in his throat reminding himself that there's nothing to worry about.

What would he do without Noah? He would probably break down. Go into a rampage because he was so angry with everyone else for thinking that he was worthless, like he was a disgrace because he made someone dislike him so much that they would want to kill him.

"Why?" He didn't understand why Noah treats him differently. Why does Noah love him, when everyone else hated him? He was a 'nobody' when they met and he is still a 'nobody' now. What made him so special that someone so popular like Noah would want to be with him and go through what he had to go through, all the hate and the looks. He always thought that he was very lucky to get a guy like Noah yet Noah treats him like he was something precious to him.

"Because you're –"

"No, I mean, why do you not hate me like everyone does?"

Noah frowned. "Don't you remember?"

_What? _Blaine thought.

Noah leaned in to capture Blaine's lips. Noah caressed his back as he pulled him closer with the other hand by the nape of his neck. The roughness of the kiss became a reminder of the first time they met. The way both of them fell head over heels for each other, even though Blaine didn't want to admit it at first. Then, Noah slowed down the kiss with more passion and want. He sucked and nibbled on Blaine's lower lip. It reminded Blaine of, the time Noah was finally able to capture his heart with a song that was utterly seductive and quite inappropriate to be sang in school, the lyrics adulterating his naïve mind. Noah's alluring ways had made Blaine succumb to him with the unexpected kiss after the song.

This time it was different, Blaine had let Noah in, letting their tongues taste deeper. It built a whole greater tension between them, swallowing the much needed oxygen making them become out of breath.

Noah pulled away shortly after, panting as he speak, "…Because I love you."

* * *

Two sets of tall stools were placed roughly in the middle of the choir room. Blaine and Noah took their place on them and signalled the band to start playing. The rest of the glee club remained silent while Blaine started singing his part first.

**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love****Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love agai****n**

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine__**  
**_**(Oh, we had everything)****_  
_**_Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind__**  
**_**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You still lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

_I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

**Our tear ducts can rust****_  
_**_I'll fix it for us__**  
**_**We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough****_  
_**_You're holding it in__**  
**_**You're pouring a drink****_  
_**_No nothing is as bad as it seems__**  
**_**We'll come clean**

(Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again) x2

**Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**

**Song: Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk ft Nate Ruess. **

**A/N: Two more chapters left guys and babes.**


	25. Chapter 24: I give myself to you

**Warning: Smut, smut and more..., some fluff. But still smut heavy. **

**Chapter 24: I give myself to you.**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope… Anyway, I was thinking, maybe I should take up boxing. It sounds really fun and besides, I think it will help me vent my anger on something. Don't you think?"

"As much as picturing you wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts, doing rounds on a punching bag, turns me on, I can't help but point out that you changed the subject."

"Noah, stop it. Just leave it alone, please?" Blaine half whined, half begged.

"Alright, alright, fine."

"So what were you saying about me in nothing but a pair of gym shorts?" He asked cheekily, still redirecting Noah's mind away from the thought of worrying about him.

"That it turns me on…"

"Oh yeah? What if I tell you that, I just got out of the shower and I'm wearing nothing but a towel?"

"Mmm, that is so…hot. Lucky for me, I get to see it in person. Open the damn door babe. I'm outside."

"What?! Hold on I'm coming down."

"You weren't kidding," Noah growled at the sight brought to him as the door opened to reveal a naked, skin dripping with water, freshly clean and sexy haired boyfriend with a small towel, wrapped around his waist. The ripples on his chest and abs that were so defined yet not too bulky, making Noah stare at Blaine hungrily.

"I'm so embarrassed right now."

"You're adorable…and smoking hot."

"I'm not sure if those two adjectives should exist in the same sentence," Blaine stated cleverly, still clad in just a towel around his waist.

"Your intelligent words never fail to make me fall in love with you all over again."

"Thanks?"

Blaine cheeks flushed, relieving to Noah that his words affected him in a good way. Noah had been coming up with lines in his car on his way to Blaine's house in an attempt to boost his boyfriend's self-esteem. After Blaine's encounter with JBI and the outrageous gossips spreading around the school about him, he has become less confident and more soft-spoken. "Can I come in?"

"Yea, sorry." Blaine stepped aside to let the sweet talker enter through the threshold, bearing in mind that the neighbours might have caught him in nothing but a towel. Shutting the door as Noah entered, he asked, "so, what's up?"

"My cock." Noah grinned.

Blaine pursed his lips, turning away trying to avoid eye contact with Noah. "Oh, god," he muttered. He found himself enjoying this a little too much. His face reddened, all the way to his neck. What was he going to do about this? He jolly-well started the whole thing and now, Noah didn't seem to want to stop. Keeping a straight face, which he failed to do because he can't help but smirk a little, he avoided asking anymore questions and went straight upstairs to his room.

Blaine felt a shiver down his spine, as he sensed Noah's presence tailing right behind him.

"Noah…" Blaine moaned, feeling the taller boy wrapping his strong arms around his waist and blowing puffs of warmth breath onto his neck.

Noah groaned against his neck "mmm, Blaine." Noah continues to plant random kisses on Blaine's still wet skin, sending sparks of arousals to Blaine's lower region. Blaine shut his eyes as Noah rubbed his hand across his chest, moving lower to his abs, putting a little pressure on his sensitive spots which turned the shorter boy on even more. Noah reached for the knot of Blaine's towel and paused, playing with to tease, brushing his cock through the clothed material.

It became almost too much for Blaine, wanting to take control he reached around to grab Noah's head and pulled him into an intense kiss, consisting of a lot of tongue and teeth. Panting as he took a breath before begging with a hoarse voice, "Noah, please… Touch me."

The jock growled as he, with one swift move, yanked the piece of cloth from Blaine's hip. "Take me."

"Noah…"

"Blaine, I want you to fuck me."

Blaine couldn't think, the decision was made out of nowhere and he was really turned on plus in need of release. He did thought of topping before but after he met Noah, the natural thing to do was to bottom, and the idea never crossed his mind after a while. To say it truthfully, he would love to do it.

Blaine smirked. "Strip," he said with a low voice, more demanding than he had ever been. Noah made a quick move to remove all of his clothes, even his boxers, so they were both naked. He was being pulled down to bed by the neck and then flipped so that Blaine was now on him, doing things to him with his tongue, causing deep sounds of pleasure to escape his throat.

_So this is how it feels to be vulnerable,_ Noah thought. And admittedly, he felt a little scary. It was weird, something new but he felt loved. It made him want more. It made him need Blaine, wanting to feel Blaine inside him. Noah let Blaine know his feeling through the kiss they shared until they were out of breath, causing Blaine to break apart. He stole the moment to retrieve the supplies from the drawer of his side table. He just needed the lube which he squirted, a satisfying amount on his shaky fingers.

With slick fingers, he inserted one at a time. Blaine pumped, twisted and scissor them into Noah, causing a bunch of curses to be spouted due to the pain and pleasure he felt. Noah started writhing under him, indicating a cue that he knew as sign that the taller boy was ready. Blaine removed his fingers, replacing them with the head of his cock slowly sliding into Noah's loosen hole.

"Shit, fuck. Mmmph…fuck, babe. Y-you're big."

Blaine chuckled. "Just relax, Noah," Blaine repeated what Noah had said to him once before.

He let out an unsteady long breath, relaxing his muscles allowing Blaine to thrust deeper. With every thrust Noah moaned, and with shift in Blaine's hip Noah got louder. He fell into a bliss of pleasure, the words that spilled from his lips didn't end in full sentence due to the mixture of arousal. Finally, Blaine hit the spot which caused Noah to clench his jaw and grip the sheets. "Right, there?" Blaine thrust his hips, hitting the same spot as he asked Noah.

"Mmhmm. More. Again babe."

While spreading Noah's legs wider to get better access, Blaine impelled into the writhing boy harder and faster, hitting the exact same spot each time. He wanted Noah to come for him, taking the initiative; he balanced himself with one hand on Noah's shoulder and knees firmly on the bed, he used the other hand to start stroking his boyfriend's leaking cock.

"Come for me Noah," he whispered into Noah's ear. Blaine felt the short puffs of breath against his cheek, as Noah almost reached his climax, hearing his name soon after as Noah came onto his hand.

Blaine shoots threads, filling Noah up with his cum as he too reached his climaxed. His body shook at the intensity, and slipping himself out of Noah before dropping onto the bed next to him. His vision clouded a little while he came down from his high. He was instantly pulled closer by strong arms which wrapped around his waist as Noah rested his head on Blaine's chest. They cuddled for a minute, processing what just happened because it had seemed to move so fast.

Finally, Noah broke the silence, "that was, wow."

"I agree," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you." Noah had a great time, and it was possibly the best orgasm he ever had.

"I love you," Blaine replied.

"I love you too."

"Noah-" Blaine captured Noah's lips the instant Noah looked at him. He pressed his lips gingerly onto Noah's but with much adoration and lust, caressing his cheek as they moved in sync.

Noah rubbed Blaine's abs with the same desire. "- I mean it. I love you, so much. I know why you let me top, it was to show me that I can lead, dominate, and be in control. If I believe in myself, I can be more confident and take responsibility. I don't know how to say this but, you mean so much to me Noah. The things you do for me, and at times when I push you away, you still supported me no matter how mean I was to you, you still cared about me and treated me like a prince. I love you for doing all those things to make me feel better. You help me gain faith in myself, in us. I don't think I could have done it without you, Noah. I promise, I'll make you proud. We'll be together, even in the future. I'll make sure we don't ever fall apart, okay?"

Noah had tears welled up in his eyes as Blaine started sobbing. That wasn't the first time Blaine had poured out his heart but it was the most moving thing he ever said which Noah can't help but cry as well.

Noah dragged himself further up the bed so that they were lying face to face. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's so that they're lips were only inches apart. "I'd like that," Noah admitted being sure. He wanted to be with Blaine forever and he felt it in his heart that they were meant to be. If spending the rest of his life together is what Blaine's wants, he has no objections to that. Blaine grinned, and they sealed their lips together.

When they broke apart after two minutes of lip-locking, Noah spoke again, "Let's go to Breadstix, I'm starving."

Blaine laughed and agreed to the idea, "let's." Well, that was one way to break the special moment. They were still going to spend the rest of the weekend together anyway.

**A/N: There will be one more chapter left. But, good news, there will be a sequel people. The sequel will involve their senior year in McKinley. :D Yay for that!**


End file.
